


Not the Same

by FenrirFox



Series: SoulBind!AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fenris - Freeform, Gore, M/M, Other, Rebellion, Romance, SoulBind!AU, Stuff happens, The Owl House - Freeform, read to find out, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirFox/pseuds/FenrirFox
Summary: continuing the events of the beast inside:Luz comes home, and tries to find a way back to the Boiling Isles to help her friends.-Things back at the Boiling Isles changed more than she expected
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: SoulBind!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008264
Comments: 41
Kudos: 106





	1. Waking Up to a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Read the beast Inside first to understand what happens here

-Luz Noceda-

**I sat up clutching my shirt as I looked around, I gasped for air, my heart hammering against my chest. I groaned and reached to rub my head, it was a bad idea, I winced and held my side.** _ “Okay Luz… you were fighting Belos”  _ **I mumbled to myself, recollecting everything that had happened… I’m not exactly sure how much time has passed but maybe hours.** _ “You fought Belos and got thrown into the portal before it exploded”  _ **the familiar voice of Fenris spoke making me groan, I slowly got up and leaned against the tree looking around.** _ “We’re back in the human world, I’m… home”  _ **I mumbled and looked back at the shack, it looked terrible, well more than before and the door was missing letting me see what the inside was. I wasn’t feeling happy or ecstatic like I thought I would be, my friends were still there and were possibly caught or worse. I couldn’t go back even if I wanted to, the portal and the door was destroyed.**

**My ears twitched as I heard the rumbling of thunder, I looked up and noticed how dark the sky was despite it being clear earlier. I felt an intense shiver come over me as I pushed myself off the tree, immediately that tree was struck down by lightning. I covered my ears as the ringing that came from it damaged my senses temporarily,** _ “Luz, someone is coming for us. Get ready”  _ **Fenris warns as my wounds slowly start to close. I took a deep breath and moved away from the now damaged and burned tree, rain began to pour down, extinguishing the growing flame that was starting to move to other trees.** _ “They know we’re here”  _ **Fenris said as a small shadow of him appeared close by, I raised a brow while looking alert while the thunder continued to rumble.** _ “They? Whose they!?”  _ **I exclaimed as the winds became intense, the rain came down harder and wasn’t comforting anymore.** _ “The beings who banished me from this realm”  _ **Fenris said before a large beam appeared in front of us, I raised an arm as the light was too bright for someone close to it.**

_ “So you have found a way to return, bravo, however do not think for a second we will grant you time to plan Fenris”  _ **A deep voice said from inside the beam as it slowly dimmed down, before I could say anything something hard came into contact with my stomach and threw me back destroying the shack and a couple of trees. Coughing out blood I stare at the figure, a man with long hair, beard and armour wielding a hammer that seemed to have electricity around it.** _ “W-Wait I’m not Fen-”  _ **I yelped and dodged an incoming strike as the man's hammer made contact with the ground, I held my ground as a shockwave with sparks blew over me.** _ “I’m not Fenris!”  _ **I finished before dodging another blow, I became frustrated with this man since he didn’t seem to be listening to anything I was saying.**

**I cracked my neck as fur slowly began to sprout out of my arms, a snout forming and fuzzy dark brown ears at the top of my head. My tail moved behind me as I glared at the man, the thunder didn’t help with my hearing so I couldn't exactly track him through the sounds he made. Rain messed up the scent too, I could only rely on my eyes and instincts to fight him. My ears lay flat against my head as the sound of thunder continued, I looked around for a glimpse of the man before I moved to the side and swiped at the person behind me.** _ “Argh!”  _ **A deep voice cried out in pain, I moved away from them and noticed liquified gold on my claws.** _ “Lucky shot Fenris, it seems being banished has made you weaker”  _ **The voice taunts as anger bubbles inside me, though I knew this anger wasn’t mine, I barely even know the man and he’s trying to kill me!! This anger belonged to the other thing I now have to share a body with.**

_ “I’ll show him weak”  _ **An angry growl came from behind me, I noticed the looming shadow of Fenris glaring at the man. The man looked in our direction and threw a lightning bolt at me, I moved to dodge and charged at him. I managed to dodge the hammer being swung at me, drops of acid fell on the floor before I sunk my teeth into his armoured arm. My fangs break through the tough metal plating, the acid that I managed to make gets released into the armor. The man dropped his hammer and felt the burning sensation of acid on his arm, I noticed a faint light coming from his hand before I let his arm go and moved away. He slammed his hand on where I was as the lighting got discharged, the man seemed unfazed by the lighting but looked more concerned about the burning sensation on his arm.**

_ “A new body Fenris? Doesn’t seem to suit you”  _ **The man said looking at me, he picked up the hammer on the ground and pointed it at me.** _ “I told you I’m NOT FENRIS!”  _ **I screamed over all the noise surrounding us,** _ “my name is Luz Noceda, my mother is Camila Noceda. I have been a human for as long as I’ve known, but now I’m sharing a soul with Fenris”  _ **I continued and noticed the man lowered his weapon.** _ “I found Fenris’ skull inside a cave, and a glyph next to it! I tapped the glyph and now his soul and mine are intertwined”  _ **I explained as the rain slowly calmed down, the man moved some hair out of the way and slowly approached me. I felt bones snap back into place, my fur and snout disappear and my claws shrank down.** _ “Luz Noceda, correct?”  _ **The man said kneeling down, I looked into his blue eyes and nodded my head in confirmation.**

_ “Everything you said is the truth?”  _ **He continued to ask, I nod again and drew a cross over my heart raising my other hand up. I heard a growl as the shadow of Fenris grew, the man aimed his hammer at the shadow before I waved my hands around, capturing his attention again.** _ “He’s just a shadow, he doesn’t… do much to things around him- at least, I hope so”  _ **I said as the man nodded his head, I noticed him look over my horns and mismatched eyes. He scratched his beard before placing a hand on my shoulder, the thunderstorm subsided and the winds calmed down.** _ “Would you like to go to Asgard Luz? We can help with blending in with the humans more, well… I highly doubt much will change physically”  _ **He told me, I looked at his hammer then at the man.**

_ “I don’t even know your name yet”  _ **I said raising a brow at the man, he looked at me looking all serious before laughing.** _ “Ah, it seems you have not heard about me. My name is Thor”  _ **The man introduces himself, I stare at him in shock, I mentally laughed at that but seriously this was a shocker.** _ “Woah! Thor the god of thunder, have you seen avengers? did you like how they depicted you?”  _ **I asked and watched Thor chuckle, he hummed and looked around us.** _ “Well, I can't say I don’t hate it. It was… certainly entertaining to see”  _ **He said, he bite pressed his knuckles against his mouth and shook his head.** _ “This will all be fixed soon, hopefully… then again you humans blame it on the weather so it shouldn’t be all that bad”  _ **Thor said, I looked at the damage and physically flinched at how destroyed the area was.**

_ “Thor, Could I see my mami? I’ve been gone for a while now and”  _ **Thor looked at me and hummed, I moved away from him and watched him think.** _ “It’s too dangerous now Luz, your human mother can wait”  _ **Was all he said before the same beam of light engulfed the both of us, I shut my eyes and felt queasy all of a sudden before I felt my feet land on something hard.** _ “Thor! Welcome back to Asgard and… human?”  _ **I man spoke from somewhere nearby, I opened my eyes and noticed that we were at the entrance of Asgard.** _ “Woah!”  _ **I exclaimed before hopping off the platform, my eyes sparkled at everything since everything looked so new and amazing.** _ “This human is a new case, I request to see Odin immediately”  _ **I hear Thor tell the man, I noticed guards at the entrance and approached one of them.**

**Before I could get a word in, Thor grabbed my shoulder and pushed me past the guards.** _ “We will see father, and he will find something better to hide your new appearance Luz”  _ **He said as the guards eyed me, I nodded my head and looked straight ahead instead of back. A few guards escorted us on the way to the castle, murmurs of the people living here reached my ears as a few of them were staring at me in fear. I looked at the ground and watched my shoes, drowning the noise out. I soon found myself staring at a much older man on a throne.** _ “So your telling me this human child now shares 1 soul with the world ending hound Fenris?”  _ **The man said looking at me, I jumped and nodded my head.** _ “The Boiling Isles, when my son banished Fenris we all assumed it was somewhere nobody lived in, the people must’ve lived in fear before Fenris died”  _ **He said, I shrugged my shoulders and hummed.**

_ “So you control him, or he controls you?”  _ **He asked as he stood up from his throne, I hummed rubbing my arm.** _ “I’m mostly in control unless I get angry”  _ **I said and watching him hum, he stops in front of me and looks at me. I watched him tap on my horns, my ears twitched as I waited for him to finish what he was doing.** _ “Well Luz Noceda, lucky for the both of us no human has laid eyes on you”  _ **he said stepping back,** _ “do not worry, we will find a way to hide your appearance from other humans”  _ **he finishes.** _ “Guards, please escort our guest to her room. She will be staying with us temporarily”  _ **He told the guards behind me, they saluted and helped me find the room I would be using while I stayed here.**

**The walk to my temporary room was silent, except for the sounds of footsteps and hushed whispers from the people I passed by. One of the two guards opened the door to reveal a room that looked exactly like the one in the Owl House, I gasped and stepped inside looking at the room. I hear the door close behind me, the two probably wanted to give me some time to myself. Maybe they just do this for everyone, I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the floor. I took a deep breath and let it all out, it smelled exactly like my room back in the Boiling Isles.** _ “Tch, stupid Odin. I swear I’ll force you to murder him in his sleep”  _ **Fenris growled at me, I rolled my eyes and laid down on my sleeping bag pretending he wasn’t there.**

_ “Be nice for once, I don’t want any supernatural enemies in the human world to constantly bother me. Ya es bastante difícil saber que no puedo volver a pelear con mis amigos. ¡ES AÚN MÁS DIFÍCIL SABER QUE TENGO QUE PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CON UN SABUESO DE DEMONIOS!”  _ **I snapped at him, Fenris looked at me, his ears instinctively flattened against his head. I rubbed my face and sighed, I ran a hand through my hair and grumbled.** _ “I respect your wishes then, I’ll leave you alone”  _ **He said before leaving me to my own devices, I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the ceiling. I was so tired and maybe hungry too, I sat back up and walked towards the door. I opened it and looked around, I noticed someone with a tray of food walking by and asked them if I could have some food too.**

**Thankfully they were understandable about what I wanted to eat and told me my food would be coming soon, I thanked them and closed the door behind me.** _ “Well… at least I have pictures of my friends stored right inside my-”  _ **I paused once I reached my hand inside my pocket, I started to panic as I frantically patted down all my pockets looking for my phone. I began to lose hope until I reached into one of the pockets I used to store my glyphs, I felt the familiar lump my phone makes and relaxed. Pulling my phone out I turned it on, my shoulders slumped forward as the familiar low battery sign flashes on my screen.**

**I looked around the room and noticed the familiar color of my charger, I grabbed it and then wondered how I was going to charge this. As if the walls had ears an outlet appeared not too far from me,** _ “huh, convenient… thank you room”  _ **I said before plugging in my charger, I watched the single green bar blink in and out. I moved away from it and laid back on my sleeping bag, I played with my slightly destroyed clothes before a knock was heard on the door. Two females walked inside, one carrying my food and the other a new set of clothes I can wear.** _ “Your food miss Noceda/Your clothes miss Noceda”  _ **They both spoke, I rubbed my neck a little uncomfortable at the words ‘Miss Noceda’ I looked at them and smiled.** _ “Thank you, both of you, also you can call me Luz none of that ‘Miss Noceda’ stuff okay?”  _ **I looked at them, they both looked at each other a little unsure before nodding their heads.**

**I walked up to them and grabbed the clothes, the other female placed the plate on the trunk nearby.** _ “Thanks again, have a great day!”  _ **I exclaimed before they left, I hummed and looked around and noticed another door. I opened it and came face to face with a bathroom,** _ “really convenient!”  _ **I whisper to myself before taking a nice shower. I slipped on my new clothes and adjusted the hood a little bit, a much rougher knock came from the main door this time. I grabbed my plate of food and picked a piece of meat up with a fork, I opened the door and noticed the same guards in front of it.** _ “You are needed elsewhere”  _ **They simply said before pushing me out the room, I looked back and sighed. I continued to eat while we walked in silence, we passed by a few rooms before stopping in front of a room that had a sign on it.**

_ “We have a little something for your troubles” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after.... yeah that many days, see I was gonna make a chapter immediately since I don't know how to take a break.  
> Then 2 people on a discord server I'm in, 2 friends, told me to rest. Then they told me I need to wait 1 week until I can write, soo explains for the longer absence than I originally planned.
> 
> Also now I'm using google docs instead of MsWord to write, I now prefer google docs so you can see how better it by comparison.
> 
> Also on other good news while on my 1 week break I have made 2 fanfic ideas, of course they won't be out since I kinda wanna focus on this one first. Don't worry, if I can, I might be able to suddenly make a chapter for 1 of the 2 fanfic ideas I have.
> 
> Anyways, Nice to see you guys again! Hope you enjoy the second book!


	2. Walking Around with A Chip

-Luz Noceda-

**Once the doors were pushed open I was immediately greeted by the sight of advanced technology, I walked inside and looked around noticing a bunch of things placed inside jars. There were also these glass containers that had some sort of bubbling liquid inside them. One of the people there grabbed me and placed some safety gear on me, they continued to do their work and wrote things down on a tablet.** _ “Luz Noceda!”  _ **A voice shouts from my left, I turned and noticed a young woman waving her arms around. I looked around and noticed the others not paying attention to her, I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to her.**

_“My name is Lena and I’ll be helping you with your problem”_ **She started before she poked my horns, she then grabbed my ears which made me jump and push her away. I blushed and covered my ears,** _“sensitive?”_ **she asked me tilting her head to the side.** _“Uncomfortable actually”_ **I replied before she grabbed my jaw and opened my mouth, she made some noises as she noticed the sharp rows of teeth.** _“Nice set of chompers, I couldn’t see them on Thor’s arm when he went to get it checked”_ **Lena admits before moving away from me, she wrote some stuff down before reaching into one of the many boxes on her table.**

_ “How good are you with needles?”  _ **She suddenly asked me as she moved her free hand around, I scratched my neck and hummed thinking about it.** _ “I handle them pretty well, as long as I hold someone’s hand”  _ **I said watching her pull out a small circular chip, I gulped at the needles at the other side of it.** _ “Don’t worry Luz, this won’t hurt… much”  _ **Lena says and sat me down on a stool, I squirmed a little as she flashed a little light on my neck.** _ “Now this chip will disguise how you look on the outside”  _ **Lena briefly explained before inching the chip next to my neck, I screamed and fell back hitting my head on the ground.**

_ “Maybe… Maybe not immediately? Do you have anything else that’ll work?”  _ **I said trying to negotiate with Lena, she hums and taps her chin placing the cip down.** _ “No,”  _ **Lena said, grabbing the chip. She held me down as she placed the chip near my neck. I yelped as it sank it’s needles into my neck, I noticed tears blurring my vision as I let out small whimpers of pain. Once Lena moved away from me a hand immediately flew to the spot the chip was, I rubbed it and hissed glaring at Lena.** _ “That hurt much more than you said”  _ **I whined, Lena shrugged her shoulders and placed a mirror near my neck.**

**The chip is attached to my neck just as Lena said, what she didn’t mention was the vines that chip had around it. It was a little noticeable at a distance but came closer to it and it stood out much more than I wanted it to,** _ “you could say you had a tattoo idea and just went ahead”  _ **Lena said smiling.** _ “Mom knows me enough to know I’d never get this kind of… do you have anything I can cover this with?”  _ **I asked her pushing the mirror away from me, she thought for a while before snapping her finger.** _ “A choker could work,”  _ **Lena said, looking at my outfit,** _ “it would fit right,”  _ **she says, clapping her hands.**

_ “Alright, I’ll request one since we don’t have convenient stuff lying around here. You little human, can walk around for a bit and enjoy Asgard while you're still here”  _ **Lena tells me, pushing me out of the room, I flinched at the lound sound of the door shutting behind me.** _ “Well… guess I’m going”  _ **I mumbled to myself and headed to what I assumed was the direction of the exit. I wasn’t exactly familiar with the map of the area so this was to be expected after meeting a dead end about 70 times.** _ “I’m never getting out of this without help”  _ **I groaned completely, losing all hope in my senses since I wasn’t used to the area yet, I heard a deep chuckle and groaned.**

_ “I could show you around, I’ve been here before. When I wasn’t destroying stuff”  _ **Fenris said, I let out a huge sigh and just let him lead me out.** _ “You destroyed stuff most of the time, I doubt you even lasted a second without smashing something to pieces”  _ **I said once we were out of the castle, less people were still looking but mostly because I’m human in a place where gods live and the people who live here too.** _ “Well… I have gone a few seconds without destroying things”  _ **Fenris defended himself in a hurt tone, I laughed a little and shook my head.** _ “Keep telling yourself that buddy, keep telling yourself that”  _ **I told him before entering the marketplace, and just as I expected it was crowded with people and salesmen and women.**

**Looking around there were a lot of things I’ve never seen before and it was great, unluckily I don’t have any money to buy them and I’m pretty sure sharing this to mami wouldn’t help anyone either. I continued to walk until I reached the fountain, sitting down on one of the benches around it. I watched people interact with each other and sigh and rest my head on the palm of my hand, I missed my friends and most importantly I missed Amity.** _ “Cheer up human, who knows, one day you might find a way back somehow”  _ **Fenris says, I hum thinking about his words and smiled.** _ “Yeah… but there’s a war going on, or- at least the beginning of one”  _ **I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the ground, I noticed a pair of shoes in front of me and looked up.**

_ “Hello! I was wondering if you wanted to join us?”  _ **I blinked since the sun was kinda glaring at me, I squinted my eyes and saw a boy my age holding his hand out. I looked behind him and noticed a bunch of kids waving at us, I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me up.** _ “Cole, nice to meet you?”  _ **He stopped waiting for me to introduce myself, I rubbed my neck and laughed.** _ “Luz, nice to meet you Cole,”  _ **I replied, I immediately got dragged over to his group of friends, each of them introducing themselves to me. We ran around for a bit playing all sorts of games, even the ones I wasn’t familiar with until I was called back.**

_ “Well that’s my cue to leave, bye guys!”  _ **I exclaimed waving at them as I was being escorted back, they waved back at me and continued to play. I looked at the guards and then at the different stalls we passed by, I stopped at one selling jewelry and noticed 2 pieces of jewelry that stuck out. I walked towards the stall and eyed them, one was a black and purple crown and the other was a black and green crown. Both of them had a small ring inside that could be moved a little, I picked them both up and smiled.** _ “Wonderful choices ma’am, buying for your special someone?”  _ **The salesman asked, smiling, I looked at him then at the necklaces.**

_ “Oh no… I don’t exactly have the money-”  _ **a sack of coins gets plopped down on the table shaking the stall on impact, the salesman's eyes grew and smiled at me.** _ “It seems you do young miss, keep the necklaces”  _ **he said and grabbed the bag, I looked at whoever did that and saw the familiar bearded man who brought me here in the first place.** _ “Oh hello Thor”  _ **I said placing the necklaces inside a box on the stall made for them, I placed the box inside my pocket and smiled** _ “thank you for paying for these.”  _ **Thor shook his head and grinned, he patted my back roughly.** _ “Your welcome Luz, you looked like you had someone important to give this to”  _ **He told me, I blushed and remembered Amity, I awkwardly let out a chuckle and looked away.**

_ “You could say that”  _ **I said walking back to the castle, a hand on my shoulder stopping me from going any further.** _ “Why don’t we go somewhere, just you and me”  _ **Thor suddenly said smiling, I gulped and felt like something bad was going to happen.** _ “I was actually going to go check on Lena…”  _ **I trailed off and noticed the guards walking away from us and back to their posts, he smiled and dragged me away from the marketplace and to another area of Asgard.** _ “I noticed how you don’t have weapons, and I for one think everyone should have some form of weapon nearby at all times if ever something happened. I also wanted to teach some hand to hand combat while you're here”  _ **He said as we stopped in front of a blacksmith shop, I heard the noise of someone hammering down on some metal and gruff voices.**

_ “So right now, before Heimdall sends you back to the human world”  _ **Thor says, pushing me inside, immediately I feel a wave of heat coming from all directions. I am met with weapons of all shapes and sizes,** _ “I don’t think I need any weapons for the home”  _ **I pointed out looking at him.** _ “Well if you’re coming back to that other realm you love so much, I’m sure you need something to defend yourself with”  _ **Thor points out making me sigh, I looked around and noticed something out of an Assassin's creed video game.**

_ “Woah!! A hidden blade”  _ **I exclaimed holding up the weapon, I placed it on and smiled at how it looked. From where it’s seen it looked like I was wearing fingerless gloves, but if I pulled my sleeves back it was a bracer with a blade on the underside.** _ “Oh I like this”  _ **I said and flexed my arms out as the blade got pushed out, I swung it around and giggled pushing it back.** _ “Great for stealth, why don’t you have a dagger to complete it?”  _ **Thor said holding up a dagger that was fit for me, it had a small sheath to accompany it that I could attach on my leg.**

_ “Completes the assassin look?”  _ **I pointed out making him nod, I happily took the dagger and wrapped it’s sheath’s strap around my leg. A buff man walked up to us and looked at me, he brought Thor over to another room to discuss the price and maybe something else.** _ “Oh I look so cool”  _ **I mumbled looking at my new gear, a small shadow appeared over my shoulder and hummed.** _ “Great choice of weapons kid”  _ **He commented, I flinched at the word kid and sigh.**

_ “Too soon?”  _ **Fenris asked, making me nod my head to what he said, he sighed and looked at the blade gleaming under the light.** _ “Fenris, promise me you won’t do something stupid in the short time we’re here”  _ **I practically begged him, I got a few beats of silence before I hear another sigh.** _ “Alright, I doubt you’d want your mother to deal with gods as well…”  _ **He said, making me smile, Thor comes back and throws an empty bag at me.** _ “Put your weapons inside, you won’t be using them just yet”  _ **he said before leaving the store, I took off the hidden blades and dagger and placed them inside the bag.**

**I followed him outside of the shop, slinging the bag over my shoulder, we walked until I noticed an open area with dummies in the center.** _ “Alright, you’ve got the determination and some form of style. It won’t get you that far however”  _ **He said looking at me, I dropped my bag on the ground and nodded my head to what he was saying. Basically for the past few hours this norse god has been trying his best to teach me basic forms, and how to properly hit someone.** _ “What you did back on Earth was amazing, and if I was being serious you would’ve died”  _ **He started puffing his chest out, I stopped mid punch and felt a spark of anger.**

**I reeled my fist back and punched a hole through the dummy, the air that collected around my fist burst and destroyed the dummies behind it. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, I looked at Thor and slid my hair back smiling.** _ “Please, don’t anger us more than you’ve already done”  _ **I begged in a high pitched tone holding it back, Thor nodded his head not wanting to get into trouble for starting something easily avoidable.**

**I continued hitting the dummy releasing all my anger on it, before tackling it and repeatedly hitting it’s face with my fist until I was punching the ground. Claws formed and I was now scratching it’s torso, Thor pulled me away from it telling me to calm down.** _ “Okay… I’m calm now”  _ **I said as Thor let me go, I looked at the… Well once was the training dummy, the training dummy that was still standing minding its own business till released all my anger on it.** _ “Okay maybe I shouldn’t rub it in your face then… we don’t want a rampage”  _ **He joked trying to lighten the mood, I growled and moved away from him and grabbed my bag.**

_ “I think we’re done here, I’ll be going back now and resting”  _ **I said walking to the direction of the castle, I sigh and wiped my forehead with my sleeves.** _ “Fenris!”  _ **I whisper to myself passing by some people, I hear a deep chuckle and groan.** _ “What? I simply boosted your anger as always, didn’t think I would actually miss this opportunity right?”  _ **He said laughing at me, I tried not to scream since we were getting close to the castle.** _ “Juro por Dios que encontraré una manera de golpear tu cara sin que mi puño atraviese tu estúpida forma”  _ **I mumbled passing by the guards at the gate, I continued to where I remembered my temporary room is and opened the door.**

**I took off my clothes and showered again since I was sweating a lot and I had some dirt on me from punching the ground really hard. Luckily this room was very convenient so I was sure a duplicate of the same clothes would be somewhere around the room, this time nobody interrupted me just as I finished and I managed to find the set of clothes inside the trunk along with a beanie.** _ “Well I can still wear you for cold weather,”  _ **I said to the beanie, putting it back inside, I changed into a new pair of clothes and went to my phone.**

**I smiled looking at the full green bar flashing on the screen, turning it on. I unplugged it and laid down on my sleeping bag.** _ “Now… I can just relax and look back at the good”  _ **I told myself going to the gallery app, I smiled and the many pictures of me and my friends, Eda, Lilith, King and Owlbert too. If I squint my eyes I’d probably catch Hooty in the background, but I looked for him in the pictures where it was just Eda, Lilith, me, King and Owlbert.**

_ “I miss you guys already”  _ **I whispered my thumb hovering a group photo of everyone, I sigh and placed my phone down and stared at the ceiling. Something I did whenever I had too much stuff to think about, well I also sit next to the window and look outside but sadness was also a part of that equation. I doubt I could open that window and see the Boiling Isles in all it’s creepy but majestic glory, I rubbed my face and rolled to my side facing some cluttered up things on the floor.**

_ “Oooh Luz! The choker came in and… you good?”  _ **Lena’s loud and cheery voice quieted down seeing the state I was in, I didn’t reply and heard her footsteps make small creak sounds on the rickety floorboards.** _ “Miss family? Friends?”  _ **She asked me sitting down nearby, I just nodded my head and felt a hand pat my head.** _ “It seems the friends you made meant a lot to you”  _ **she started, I looked at her, a small smile plastered on my face.** _ “They were like family, we had amazing adventures and… and now there’s a war going on and…”  _ **I paused and sniffed, tears threatening to fall.** _ “I don’t know what happened to them after the portal exploded, I’m just coming up with the worst scenarios and… I’m afraid to come back finding one of my friends is dead”  _ **I finally blurted it out.**

**Lena flinched her hand moving away from my head, she sighs and looks ahead and silently comforts me.** _ “Have some faith in your friends Luz, sounds to me they are some tough people to be fighting some big dude”  _ **Lena said looking at me, I looked back at her and smiled a little.** _ “They're the toughest witches I know, and they have 2 powerful witches and a demon helping them and other Wild Witches”  _ **I told her, wiping my tears away, Lena smiled back and hummed.**

_ “If your friends heard that you were underestimating them, oh how would they react!”  _ **She teased making me roll my eyes, I lightly shoved her and sat up.** _ “They don’t know anything that could hurt them, as long as the other one keeps quiet”  _ **I jabbed my finger at her chest, Lena raised her hand up in defeat.** _ “Alright, I won't tell”  _ **She told me drawing a cross over her heart, I grin and hugged her.** _ “Thanks”  _ **I said and noticed how she flinched at the sudden contact, she slowly wrapped her arms around me hugging me back.**

_ “No problem kid” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about update schedules, I'm taking a more relaxed approach. I'm not sure exactly when I'll update, or have an exact system but know that it isn't an everyday update sched anymore.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, have a great day/night!


	3. Home

-Luz Noceda-

**Lena left me alone after she was summoned by a guard to return to the laboratory, she left behind my choker which was a nice shade of purple with- is that on otter!? I smiled at that.** _ “Well, time to put it on and hide the chip forever”  _ **I told myself and put the choker on, I adjusted it and grabbed a mirror. I checked the choker on the mirror and hummed,** _ “looks like those veins aren’t even there”  _ **I mumbled to myself placing the mirror down.** _ “Luz Noceda? Dinner is ready”  _ **A faint voice said from behind the door a knock followed after, I jumped and looked outside the window and noticed how dark it was.**

_ “Oh.... Puede que tenga que dormir aquí”  _ **I mumbled and got up, I took my phone and pushed the door open. I am face to face with another helper, she silently escorts me to the dining room and moves away from me once I am in front of it. She bows before scurrying off to her duties, the guards on each side of the door pushed it open and revealed the room behind it. I saw a very classic look with a long table and large chairs smack dabbed in the middle, I got ushered to my seat and had utensils placed in front of me along with a golden plate.**

_ “My deepest apologies, we held you longer than we planned Luz Noceda”  _ **The voice of Odin spoke from the end of the table, lucky for me his voice was loud so I could easily hear him from where I am.** _ “Oh it’s fine sir! You all really helped!”  _ **I exclaimed and watched him smile at me and raised his chalice, I sigh in relief, knowing he heard me from my side of the table. Soon a bunch of armoured warriors came in cheering drunkenly, I coughed and luckily got seated in a much less crowded part of the table.**

**Once the food came the cheers grew louder, I’m pretty sure I had to shield myself with the amount of food flying around the table. I laughed at the chaos and watched the warriors sing songs about their fights and fallen friends, I looked at my plate at the mention of friends lost to rulers who refused to change for the better or friends lost for fighting for what’s right. I flinched when a large hand placed a hand on my shoulder,** _ “human! You must have some stories to share too, I’ve heard of the realm you were in and I’m sure the table would like to hear something about it”  _ **they said, placing me on the table.**

_ “Luz! Luz! Luz! Luz!”  _ **I heard numerous voices yell as they slammed their fists on the table, I scratched my neck feeling a little embarrassed since I was put on the spot. I motioned them to quiet down and began telling my story, continuing to tell my story. I noticed how silent it was since the warriors focused on what I said. I didn’t hold back this time and spilled everything out, I finished and watched as multiple emotions flickered in their eyes. I frowned and rubbed my arm and got down, the man smiled at me and raised his chalice up.**

_ “To Luz, May she defeat Belos and reunite with friends and loved ones!” _

_ “TO LUZ”  _ **They cried out before drinking, I sigh in relief and felt a little bit better after putting all of that out there.** _ “Hey kid, I heard Thor taught you a thing or two about fighting. Stay a little longer and we can teach you more”  _ **A female warrior offered having an arm around her friend, I smiled and scratched my cheek.** _ “I would… but I have my mami back at home, and I really need to start figuring out how to get back”  _ **I said and watched Odin nod in agreement, he stood up bringing the warriors to silence.**

_ “As kind as your offers are, we cannot intercept more than we have in our guests' lives. Favoring a human will lead to enemies to hunt them down, I wish to not have a repeat of last time”  _ **He told them before sitting down, the warriors grumbled and continued to eat. Once I was finished I excused myself and went back to my room, his words made me realize that asking for help would be out of the question. I went inside my room and went to take a bath, despite having a larger plate as a shield it didn’t do much but protect my head from tasty projectiles.**

_ “Luz”  _ **I jumped, dropping my comb on the ground. I saw Thor leaning onto the door frame. I sigh and picked up my comb and placed it on the desk, I turned to him and raised a brow.** _ “Up for some late night training?”  _ **He asked, I looked at the time and shrugged my shoulders.** _ “Before I leave? Alright”  _ **I watched him leave the room, I changed and left the room walking with him to the training grounds.**

* * *

**I woke up to my room and sighed running a hand through my hair and stared at the ceiling, training last night was intense since Thor wanted me to pick things up before I left. He told me it would help me once I get back to the Boiling Isles to fight, I walked to the bathroom and then left the room with a bag and fresh clothes.** _ “It was a pleasure to meet you Luz, such a shame we can’t do much for you in your adventure”  _ **Odin said, I chuckled and looked at him.** _ “It’s fine sir, you already helped me enough. Thor also taught me a bit of combat before I slept”  _ **I told him and looked at Thor, he gave me a toothy grin before ruffling my hair.**

_ “Know that you have our support Luz Noceda”  _ **He said as I stepped on the platform, I nodded and looked at Heimdall who smiled.** _ “So long Luz Noceda”  _ **He said before a blinding flash of light entered my vision, I closed my eyes still not used to it and landed on a dirt path. I looked around and noticed I was a little bit farther from the shack and the battlefield, I made my way home moving past the bushes and trees I came across. Once I saw the road I made a mad dash to the familiar building I call home, and may have caused a few cars to suddenly stop but that was beside the point.**

**I was home and right now in front of my house, I knocked on the door and waited for mami to answer it. I swayed a little while I waited and watched the door fly open, I saw my mom’s tired form before she looked up and made eye contact with me.** _ “¿Luz? ¡Luz! Dónde has estado! Vi llegar el autobús y no te vi bajar, tuve que contactar con el campamento y me dijeron que no habías venido! Ah, esos idiotas enviando cartas falsas para quedarse con el dinero. Oh hija...”  _ **Mami cried out pulling me into a hug, I melted into her hold and cried.**

_ “Mami… I missed you so much”  _ **I whispered to her, she looked at me and sighed cupping my face.** _ “Mija… where did you go? You worried me so much!”  _ **She exclaimed before taking a deep breath,** _ “Let’s get you inside first, I’ll make a couple of calls and miss work for today”  _ **she said pulling me inside the house.** _ “Set your bag down in your room, I’ll prepare some breakfast”  _ **She told me heading to the kitchen, I couldn’t stop her since she went to the kitchen in a hurry.**

**I picked up my things and went up to my room, pushing the door open I dropped my bags on the floor. My room despite looking clean was untouched, I walked over to my bed and sat on it looking at the different posters I plastered on the wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it was… nice being back here and I certainly missed a lot of things I thought I’d never see again.** _ “I made sure to clean it weekly, Me dijeron que eras una causa perdida, pero nunca les creí... oh, enviarte a ese campamento fue un error…”  _ **I heard my mom say from the door, I opened my eyes and watched her sit on the edge of my bed.**

_ “Mami… it wasn’t your fault, you were doing what you thought was best for me”  _ **I mumbled laying my head on her shoulder, she placed a hand over mine and sighed.** _ “Actually mami, algo sucedió”  _ **I started, I moved away and held my mother’s hands.** _ “Before I ‘disappeared’ I was going to get my Azura book from the trash can, but then I saw this bird-”  _ **I started and began telling her my adventures in the Boiling Isles, I began using my hands to exaggerate some scenes and then stopped when I was about to reach the incident at the Knee.**

_ “Then…”  _ **I paused and took a deep breath, a hand made its way onto my shoulder and looked at my mom.** _ “Mija, it’s okay if you don’t want to continue”  _ **she told me, I shook my head, I needed her to know what was going on with me.** _ “Then I came across this glyph inside a cave at The Knee, I-I didn’t know what came over me but I tapped it and now… I’m.. I’m something people have feared for years”  _ **I said, I reached up to my choker and pulled it off as I continued to tell my story.**

_ “The only reason why you don’t see it is because of this”  _ **I showed her the chip on my neck, I hear her gasp, her hands flying up to her mouth.** _ “Mija what…”  _ **she started placing her hand near the area where the chip was, I bit my lip and looked at the ground.** _ “I was given this so I didn’t stick out like a sore thumb, mami… I don’t look the same anymore and… not in a growing up sort of way,”  _ **I continued before reaching it and slowly pulled the chip out.**

**I watched mom’s face morph into shock meaning the effect must have subsided, I sigh and made eye contact with her showing her my mismatched eyes.** _ “Mija what…”  _ **she placed a hand on my face, I leaned onto her hand, my ears tilting downwards.** _ “I accidentally combined my soul with an ancient evil mami, I’m never coming back from this…”  _ **I told her again and whimpered, I looked away from her rubbing my arm.** _ “Mija… No creas que esto me impedirá amarte, prometí que en el momento en que volvieras a pisar esta casa hablaríamos de las cosas,”  _ **my mom said getting up and kneeling in front of me placing her hands on my lap.**

_ “Luz, vamos a superar esto juntos. ¿La barbilla está bien? Quién sabe... tus amigos pueden encontrar una manera de ayudar”  _ **Camila said trying to cheer me up, when she noticed I wasn’t budging, she grabbed the stuffed otter off of my bed and began using it as a puppet. I cracked a smile and hugged her,** _ “Gracias, mami, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about any of this sooner…”  _ **I said letting a few tears out.** _ “Shhh… it’s okay now mija, your back home and that’s all that matters”  _ **she said, I sighed and wished it was really that easy to move on.**

_ “What’s the matter?”  _ **Camila asked moving back a little, I wiped some stray tears away with the sleeves of my hoodie and placed my chip back on.** _ “Mami, I need to go back… my friends- they need my help. Their fighting back there, against the same person who wanted to petrify all the wild witches on the Isles and keep people from joining any coven they want.”  _

_ “Before the portal exploded to bits, we were fighting against Belos and stopping him from entering the human realm- our home. Mami- I need to go back and fight, help my friends and end Belos’ regime once and for all”  _ **I told her, clenching my fist glaring at the floor.** _ “How can you go back when the portal exploded?”  _ **She asked, I bit my lip and grumbled.** _ “That’s the hard part, I’m even remotely sure my glyph’s work..”  _ **I said and drew a simple light glyph on a notepad, I felt eyes on me as I shakily placed my thumb over it and tapped it.**

**The note crumbled up and turned into a ball of light, I gasped and cupped it feeling the warmth it let out on the palm of my hands.** _ “This can’t be… the portal- the explosion! It must’ve done something”  _ **I mumbled and looked at my mother, this might take a long time to search for and I need patience if I wanted to go back and fight. I watched my mother eye the ball of light, I popped it and put on my choker.** _ “Mija… your glyph magic”  _ **She pointed out, I smiled and nodded my head.** _ “First spell I ever did, funny since my name translates to Light huh?”  _ **I joked and watched as a smile made its way on her face, I got up and placed my bags inside my room.**

_ “This is gonna take some getting used to again, if I’m being honest, the Isles really changed how I act”  _ **I told her looking around my room,** _ “and the portal back may take even longer…”  _ **I mumbled.** _ “Mija, why don’t you plan all about this later? The food I made is going to get cold…”  _ **she trailed off, I didn’t need to be told twice and dashed to the kitchen. If there’s one thing I really missed, it was my mother’s cooking, I could put the planning on hold and focus on bonding with my mom and sharing stories about my friends.**

**I needed to relax a little, I was told by Thor before I went to bed to not immediately stress about things that needed time. If what I’ve read about portals before is right, then this is going to really take some years of searching for spells in the human realm to narrow down which one’s to use.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there you have it folks, Luz returning home to Camila.  
> Any questions or ideas about help from Asgard get shot down, hope this chapter is okay for some of you!
> 
> Also I wanna recommend you guys a book made from a friend of mine, I'm sure some of you heard about it:  
> Magic Tricks and Nightmares by Mirudoki, their fanfic is really cool and I think you guys might like it too!  
> Also wanna tell you guys about my second fic:  
> Shot through the heart, a story about Luz and co but in a Hitman AU!
> 
> Okay that's all of the announcements I have, hope you guys have a wonderful day/night!


	4. Back to School

-Luz Noceda-

**I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm, I covered my head with a pillow and pretended to not hear the constant beeping. Once it got too much for me, I ripped the pillow off my head and slammed my fist on the alarm clock.** _ “Oh mierda....”  _ **I mumbled and watched smoke and sparks rise from the now destroyed alarm clock, the door slammed open causing me to flinch and look at my mother who had a panicked expression.** _ “¿Luz qué... el despertador? ¡Mija! ¡Las almohadas, oh Dios mío, todo es un desastre!”  _ **I flinched and watched my mother pick up the feathers on the floor, I didn’t realize I had poked a hole inside the pillow and ripped a large tear when I removed it.**

_ “Sorry mami, I forgot about the horns”  _ **I said helping her pick up the fallen feathers, it took me a while but I realized that it was early… too early.** _ “Wait why is the alarm on? I’m not going to school… yet?”  _ **I looked at my mother, I watched her place the feathers in a plastic bag and sigh.** _ “Mija, as much as I want you to continue looking for a way back. You still need your education”  _ **She told me, I rubbed my face and sigh.** _ “Hey, it might help with your search mija”  _ **She placed a hand on my shoulder and ruffled my hair, I sighed and assumed she filled up the forms for school before she left for work yesterday.**

_ “Alright mija, breakfast will be ready soon”  _ **I watched her walk out of my room, I picked out some clothes that weren’t small on me and headed to the bathroom. I eyed the chip in the container on the sink, I took a bath and placed the chip on my neck and put on the choker. I rushed to the table and sat down, just as a hot plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of me.** _ “I’ll be going now, I’m sorry I can’t take you to school Mija ''  _ **Camila said, placing a kiss on my forehead, I shook my head and smiled.** _ “It’s okay mami, see you after school?”  _ **I said in a hopeful tone, she laughed and nodded.**

**I quickly finished my breakfast and placed my plate in the dishwasher, I brushed my teeth and looked into the mirror one last time before hearing the bus pull up. I rushed outside and kinda boosted myself a little, so I got on the bus in the nick of time, hearing the doors closed behind me I began to look for seats. I hear the familiar whispers and laughter for the other kids, though they're not frequent, most were just wondering about the sudden change of looks and physique. I sat at the very back and held onto my bag, I leaned back and closed my eyes, bouncing my leg up and down.**

_ “E-Excuse me?”  _ **I opened an eye and looked at the source of the voice, I noticed a boy much younger than me standing eyeing the empty seat next to me.** _ “Oh Gus! Er- sure you can sit down”  _ **I said and moved a little, I watched him sit down and looked at his book. I looked at him closely and realized how much he looked like Augustus, I looked around and realized how similar most if not all of them look from some of the people I’ve seen in the Boiling Isles.** _ “S-So where have you been?”  _ **I small voice spoke up, I looked at Gus and scratched my arm.**

_ “Hm?”  _ **I tilted my head pretending I didn’t understand what he meant, he took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.** _ “You were reported missing, where were you?”  _ **He asked again, I rubbed my neck and looked outside.** _ “Er-... I guess I made a pit stop and the bus left before I got on”  _ **I lied and watched him frown, he placed a hand on my shoulder.** _ “That’s terrible!”  _ **He said mumbling something under his breath, he removed his hand from my shoulder and continued to be silent. I looked away and hoped this trip would end, once we arrived at school I waited for all the students to leave before I got off the bus.**

_ “Look girls, it’s Noceda!”  _ **I heard the obnoxious voice of Bec call out, I hear fits of giggles following after making me silently groan. I lowered my head and moved past them, I felt a strong tug on my backpack. Instead of tripping me like they planned, the bag ripped, the contents inside falling on the ground.** _ “Awe man… mami va a estar tan enojado conmigo”  _ **I sighed and picked up my things, I heard footsteps walking away from me before seeing a hand pick up another book I was reaching out for.**

**I looked up and noticed Amelia helping me, her blond hair and pink streak in the middle was very noticeable. I gulped and stood up straight,** _ “thanks Am-”  _ **she placed the books on top of the ones I was holding and left without saying anything. I sigh and walk to my locker and place most of my things there,** _ “just another normal day in school”  _ **I mumbled to myself and walked to my first class.**

* * *

**I ran out of the classroom the moment the bell rang bumping into a bunch of students, I sigh and reached the soccer field and sat down on the bleachers. I sigh and pick out all the different junk they threw at me during class, a shadowy figure sat beside me and growled.** _ “You let them push you around like that? You have my strengths and abilities, why don’t you show these kids a thing or two?”  _ **Fenris suggested, I leaned back and looked at the sky.** _ “I… I don’t want to look. A few more crummy years in this school and I’m out, nothing to worry about ''  _ **I replied before perking up, I heard 2 pairs footsteps approaching me from the left.**

_ “Hello Luz!”  _ **The same kid, Gus called out, next to him was Jasmine. I’ve seen her around class, sometimes out back where she’d tend to the plants in the school with the gardening club.** _ “Were you talking to someone?”  _ **Jasmine stepped forward looking behind me, luckily Fenris disappeared so it looked like no one was there.** _ “O-oh nah, no friends remember?”  _ **I said adding some jazz hands at the end, we stayed silent for a little bit before Jasmine and Gus sat down.**

_ “Any particular reason you guys are out here?”  _ **I asked tilting my head to the side, Jasmine sighed and looked at the field.** _ “We say you ran out and wanted to check on you”  _ **Gus blurted out, Jasmine punched his shoulder causing him to rub it in pain.** _ “Just the usual ''  _ **I said starting to get a little defensive, they never came near me since a lot of their friends would pull them away from me and spread more stuff about the things they considered ‘weird’.**

**We continued to sit there in uncomfortable silence before I stood up and walked away,** _ “Where are you heading off to?”  _ **Gus asked me.** _ “Somewhere to think. Alone''  _ **I replied and left the soccer field, I grabbed my paper bag and ate the sandwich mom packed for me. Suddenly the sandwich was now on the floor, laughter followed it afterwards, I growled and looked at Bec in the eyes.** _ “What’s wrong Luz-er? It was just an accident right girls?”  _ **She said looking at her friends, they all agreed giggling at how angry I looked.**

_ “Leave me alone Bec, I did nothing to you”  _ **I said walking past her, a hand on my shoulder stops me from walking away.** _ “Looks like Luz forgot her place, see Luz-er nobody likes you  _ **_remember that_ ** _ ”  _ **She hissed pushing me into the ground, laughter continues to be heard while I picked myself up. I hear footsteps fast approach and saw 2 sillouhettes in front of me,** _ “enough Bec, give Luz a break”  _ **I hear Jasmine yell out.** _ “Yeah Bec! Aren’t you tired of pushing the same student around?”  _ **Gus says, I hear a snort, probably from Bec before the two were pushed to the ground next to me.**

**I watched Jasmine and Gus hit the ground, I saw Gus and Willow in them and felt something snap within me. I looked at Bec who was laughing and shoved her,** _ “they aren’t part of this Bec! If you want to ruin me so badly leave them out of this!”  _ **I hissed and heard gasps from all around me. Students who were ignoring us were now watching our interaction like a hawk, some of the friends of Bec helped her up.** _ “Luz-er finally snapped?”  _ **Bec teased before punching me, I caught her fist and watched her face morph into shock.** _ “I may have been missing, but I learned a lot while I was out”  _ **I said and tightened my hold on her fist, I heard small whimpers of pain come out from her mouth making me smile.**

**Something hard came into contact with my back, I pushed Bec away and turned around seeing one of Bec’s bodyguards holding up a destroyed chair. The look of shock plastered on their face when they realized what they just did, I grabbed their coller and bashed our heads together watching him crumble to the ground in pain.** _ “What else?! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?”  _ **I exclaimed looking around, students looked at me in fear and whispered.**

_ “What’s going on here?!”  _ **I deep voice exclaimed making their way through the sea of students, I took a step back before booking it and running out of school. I hear footsteps following me and turned back, I see Jasmine and Gus following me, well trying to since I was way ahead of them. I slowed down and turned around, Jasmine and Gus stopped in front of me catching their breaths.** _ “Why did you follow me!?”  _ **I exclaimed and watched them flinch, I groaned and ran a hand through my hair and calmed down.**

_ “You saw what I did to Bec and her bodyguard, aren’t you the least bit afraid of me?”  _ **I questioned, Jasmine looked at me and placed her hands behind her back.** _ “Y-Yeah but you were trying to prevent Bec and her group from doing whatever she was planning to us”  _ **She said, making Gus nod in agreement, I sigh and looked away.** _ “I probably didn’t choose the best course of action”  _ **I said and leaned onto the wall, they both nodded making me groan.** _ “I knew listening to him was a terrible idea”  _ **I mumbled, Gus looked at me curiously.** _ “He? So you were talking to someone!! I didn’t see anyone around, were you talking to a ghost?”  _ **He asked bouncing up and down, I awkwardly chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.**

_ “D-Did I say he? I think you meant my friend I was calling on my phone”  _ **I lied, Jasmine crossed her arms.** _ “You didn’t have your phone out, GUS- we don’t want to pry further into Luz’s business”  _ **She says, calming Gus down, he deflates and crosses his arms looking away.** _ “Sorry about him Luz, he still thinks ghosts are real”  _ **Jasmine said, I blinked and chuckled catching them both by surprise.** _ “They do actually, ghosts I mean, they exist… well where I was staying while I was away during the summer”  _ **I said and watched Gus make a small high pitched noise, Jasmine eyed me for a moment.**

_ “Is that where you’ve been? Some magical place where the world's greatest mysteries live as well as beings from fantasy novels/books?”  _ **She asks, sitting on a rock, I look at her surprised before nodding my head.** _ “Wait I was just joking-”  _ **She got cut off when I started to laugh, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.** _ “Very funny Luz''  _ **She said, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.** _ “I try to be, so… I guess we can’t come back to school?”  _ **I asked watching Jasmine and Gus, they looked at each other before looking back at the school.**

_ “I think we should, let’s get this over with”  _ **Gus said, slumping his shoulders forward, I sigh and rubbed the back of my head.** _ “Sorry for getting you guys involved, first day back and I’m already in trouble”  _ **I frowned walking back to the school, Gus walked ahead of me and turned around.** _ “It’s not all that bad, I got to find out you think ghosts are real, AND the adrenaline is still here!”  _ **He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, Jasmine and I looked at each other and laughed at him.** _ “Luz Noceda, nice to meet you both”  _ **I said smiling, Gus and Jasmine shared a look and smiled back.** _ “Jasmine Park and Augustus ‘Gus’ Vantas”  _ **Jasmine said, we talked all the way back to school, the three of us getting into trouble.**

* * *

-Boscha-

**I hid in the shadows watching guards forcefully barge into people’s homes for inspections, my ears tilted downwards hearing screams of different people who were dragged out of their homes along with their children. I watched guards forcefully place 1 stamp of a coven for each kid, I heard their cries of protests and watched the stamp suck all their other abilities away.** _ “Boscha, how are we doing?”  _ **I heard someone whisper into my ear, I tapped the small earpiece and looked away.** _ “Not good, he’s forcefully placing different coven stamps on children. He’s making sure everyone is in a coven”  _ **I replied and heard silence, I heard footsteps fast approaching me and narrowly dodged a spear being thrown at me.**

_ “Oh titan I’ve been caught!”  _ **I said into the ear piece and ran for the hills, I reached inside my satchel and threw different potions at their way. I noticed another cloaked figure run beside me, I looked back and saw vines appearing from the ground and wrapping themselves around the guards.** _ “Thanks Willow”  _ **I said and left town with her, we met up with Gus and Owlbert and rode back to the hideout.**

**Ever since the portal exploded, bringing Luz with it, Belos had been stomping out any and all areas he assumed housed rebellious witches. He had bumped up the security around the town and hunted down all wild witches that couldn’t escape to the main camp, and now he’s forcing coven stamps onto young witchlings that probably wanted to go to other covens instead. I grit my teeth and shouted at the top of my lungs, catching Gus and Willow by surprise.**

_ “Everything’s going downhill, what Belos is doing! He’s insane!”  _ **I exclaimed, Willow frowned and nodded her head.** _ “I can barely sneak into town for supplies without seeing a guard in every corner”  _ **She whispered, Gus looked at as and sigh.** _ “We can do this guys, Belos is becoming hysterical and more and more witches are joining our cause… we can over power him without numbers and strategies”  _ **He said trying to be hopeful, I stayed silent and shook my head.**

_ “We’re running out of supplies for the revolution Gus, how much longer can we last?”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehuehuehue....  
> Hope you guys liked the chapter, and kinda see where I'm going with this
> 
> Also I really recommend you guys read:
> 
> Magic Tricks and Nightmares, the story is really good and maybe go join their discord server- you get to know when the next chapter comes out and you get to talk with other people about fanfics and other junk!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys have a great day/night!!


	5. Nightmares

-Amity Blight-

**_Screaming…_ **

**_That was all I heard, all I saw was just pitch black around me. I needed to see what was happening, I forced my eyes to open and looked around._ **

**_I saw Bonesborough in ashes and rubble, multiple coven members laid on the ground blood pooling around them._ **

**_I watched more people rush past me and fought against cloaked individuals, a hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my daze._ **

**_I looked up and saw the uncaring eyes of my mother, she mouthed something to me and motioned to what’s in front of us._ **

**_I looked back and noticed how we were winning, I gripped onto something rough and looked at what I was holding._ **

**_A staff… with a palisman, a snake, I watched it’s eyes glow a dark shade of purple before the screaming stopped._ **

**_It was silent… too silent…_ **

**_I noticed a blurry figure rushing up to me, my hands moved on their own and watched a huge abomination grab the figure._ **

**_I watched it’s gooey hands wrap around the figure's neck suffocating it, I watched them struggle clawing and kicking at the abomination._ **

**_That’s when I heard another sound for the first time, the sound of someone’s neck being snapped._ **

**_A cold wind blew over me, the abomination dropped the lifeless figure on the ground and dissipated into nothing._ **

**_I cautiously moved closer, the sound of ringing in my ears grew louder, I took off their hood and felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach._ **

**_I couldn’t move away, and I couldn’t even scream, I just stared blankly at the face of the one I killed._ **

**_I watched their lifeless eyes look to the side, looking at me, their mouth hung open as blood poured out._ **

**_Thunder boomed over us, rain pouring down, I stood up and noticed the sudden shifting of scenes._ **

**_Hands flew over my mouth as I looked at familiar faces laying on the ground, unresponsive and unmoving, blood coating their clothes and faces._ **

**_I noticed the sickly colors and crimson red on my hands, I moved them away from my face and shrieked._ **

**_All of my friends, my lover, everyone I’ve ever known laid on the ground around me, lifless._ **

**_I killed them, I killed all of them, I was the only one around, I had their blood on my hands._ **

**_I watched the body of the figure whose neck I snapped turn to me, I watched their dark brown eyes make contact into mine._ **

**_‘Why?’_ **

**_Was all they mouthed before it went black again, screams of the words ‘murderer, traitor’ rang over and over again._ **

**_The faces of my friends crept into my vision, I tripped on my own feet and laid on the ground, hands to my ears blocking the screams out._ **

**_I felt hands wrap themselves around my neck, I looked up and saw Luz, blood dripped from her mouth that was opened._ **

**_The screaming grew louder and louder, as I felt my air being cut off._ **

**_‘I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!!’_ **

**_She screamed before I woke up_ **

* * *

**I opened my eyes and sat up, hands flying to my neck, I gasped for air and looked around. Expecting to see the battlefield I am greeted to the sight of my room, I move my hands away from my neck and sigh. Sweat cascading down my forehead traveling to my neck and into my pajamas, I sigh and get off my bed grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat. It’s been… a few days since the portal was broken, and the day I really lost Luz. Boscha, Willow, Gus, Viney, Jerbo and Barcus weren’t seen again after that, makes sense since security around Bonesborough tightened after that little mishap.**

**It’s also been a few days since I’ve been getting night terrors, of course nobody in my family knows. I placed down the towel and sat down on the chair, my diary laid open in front of me. I looked at the words on it and grabbed my pen and began writing down tonight’s nightmare, I barely slept though I doubt it bothered mother and father. They assume I’m just studying so I can be better than everyone else, a perfect trophy to show off to their friends.**

**I miss Luz, I miss her a lot, school without her became bland and boring. Like a song that lost its beat and is just lyrics sung in monotone, everyone began avoiding me since I reverted back to being another mean witch in Hexside. I’ve also had my roots colored, as my mother requested it to be, I gripped my pen and stared out the window. I heard small tapping sounds and perked up, I rubbed my tired eyes and pushed the window open and looked around.**

**Part of me expected Luz to be around, and the other part of me knew I was just giving myself false hope. My ears lowered once I saw nobody around, I sigh and closed the window and sat there. I looked at the ceiling and just drifted off into my thoughts, played with a loose strand of hair while leaning on the window.**

* * *

**A soft knock on the door brought me out of my small daze, I looked around and realized it was already morning. I smoothed my hair out and adjusted my uniform, I double checked if my eyebags were concealed in the mirror. Once everything looked ok I headed out and immediately walked to the dining room, mother and father were away a lot now that whispers of a Rebellion reached the emperor’s ears. So at least I didn’t have to hear their constant nagging about certain topics, I looked over at Emira and Edric who looked out of it as always.**

**They did try to go back to their old antics, pranking and all but they lacked actually fun in the acts. They stopped now that mother and father made it perfectly clear that there would be no more pranking from today onwards. I noticed the dark markings just above their collars, it took a lot of willpower not to visibly flinch.**

**I focused on my food and finished it quickly, I brushed my teeth and headed out not saying a word. I looked at the ground heading to Hexside when a bunch of cloaked witches rushed past me, my eyes went wide and saw emperor coven members running after them casting spell after spell.**

**I got pushed aside by one passing by as a fireball came hurling in between us, I looked up at them and immediately held them down with my abomination. I watched the rest of their friends turn around before leaving, the cloaked person stays silent looking at me. I bite my lip as they took them away, saying their thanks and how happy they were to stumble upon Odalia’s pride and joy.**

**I just walked past them and went on my way, cranking in what assignments and projects would be given today and any and all possible ways I could get extra credit.**

* * *

**I walked back home and immediately went to my room, I placed my bag down and closed the door and locked it. I let out a tired yawn and grumbled, I walked over to my bed and immediately laid down on it. I throw the covers over me and fall asleep, however because I haven’t been sleeping properly due to nightmares it seemed my own body wouldn’t grant me the chance to sleep.**

**I opened my eyes and sighed sitting up, I leaned onto my headboard and looked around my room. I decided to get into something comfortable and went back to bed, I laid there and waited for my time to sleep. I continued to wait, tapping my finger on my blanket, I sigh and shake my head and decided not to try to sleep anymore.**

**A knock on the door grabbed my attention, I stood up and unlocked the door before opening. I expected to see a maid to my surprise however it was Emira, I covered my face realizing I washed the makeup off earlier. I hand grasped my own and pushed them away, I heard a gasp before I looked at the floor in shame. I get pushed inside my room and the faint sound of the door getting locked is heard, I hear Emira clear her throat and look at me.**

_ “When did this happen?”  _ **She asked looking serious, I rubbed my arm and looked away from her.** _ “Amity… please cooperate with me, I need to know when this started”  _ **Emira begged, I looked at her and frowned.** _ “Since  _ **_that_ ** _ day, I’ve been having trouble sleeping because of nightmares and now… I can’t seem to sleep”  _ **I told her, I watched her frown before I get pulled into a hug.**

_ “Oh Amity… you could’ve told us about this, me and Edric would’ve helped you”  _ **Emira said shaking her head, I looked to the side biting my lip.** _ “That’s the thing Emira, I didn’t want your help, or Edric’s. I hid it the best I could so none of you would worry about me”  _ **I whispered,** _ “the whole reason, well what I assume is the reason, is because I felt so much regret… and I lost so many friends and Luz… it’s coming back to bite me”  _ **I looked at the ground.** _ “It’s karma for betraying them and I deserve it”  _ **I said, I had deserved this, I almost killed Luz and just betrayed my friends in a day then got Luz taken again in the next while my friends became outcasts.**

_ “Amity we had no choice, we were going to be killed… they’ll understan-”  _ **I glared at her and pushed her away, I grit my teeth and felt tears blur my vision.** _ “I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS, TO BETRAY MY LUZ!! THIS ISN’T WHAT WE WANTED, THIS ISN’T WHAT ANYONE WANTED AND NOW LOOK-”  _ **I motioned to outside,** _ “EVERYONE ELSE IS SUFFERING BECAUSE WE WERE TO SCARED…. I WAS TOO SCARED TO FOLLOW WHAT WAS RIGHT”  _ **I crumbled and cried on the ground.**

_ “I just want them back Emira, I want Luz… I want Willow… Boscha, I WANT EVERYONE BACK!”  _ **I exclaimed, I felt someone hug me tightly and cried.** _ “WE- AMITY WE ALL REGRET SO MUCH THAT DAY, e-even if we didn’t follow through we’d still lose… Amity everyone’s alive! If things had played out differently for us, Amity, we’d lose so much more than we have now”  _ **Emira said, I looked up at her and watched her looking at me seriously.**

_ “Amity, think about this, we can be  _ **_spies_ ** _ for your friends to know things on the inside”  _ **She said, my eyes went wide and I immediately shook my head.** _ “Emperor Belos can get into peoples heads, he’ll know about it for sure”  _ **I argued,** _ “even if this does work, they don’t want us around them after what we did!”  _ **I finished.** _ “Amity, Trust us… years of mother using her oracle magic made us strong mentally against spells and abilities like that. Besides, we can send them information via carrier birds”  _ **She says smiling, I bite my lip unsure about any of this but I hope this does work.**

_ “Fine”  _ **I said letting out a sigh,** _ “we can do your plan once the three of us get in the Emperor’s Coven… we’ll see how this plays out”  _ **I said and yawned. I suddenly get picked up and placed on my bed. I was about to protest until Emira got in the bed with me and pulled me into a hug. I blinked and slowly got comfortable, I leaned my head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat.** _ “Get some rest Amity”  _ **she whispers to me, I hummed and closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.**

**That night was the first time I actually had a good dream, not a single nightmare could be found about it and it was perfect.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be- the last chapter while I still have free time, periodic exams are starting again and I don't have time for chapter making.  
> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to patiently wait for the next chapter.
> 
> Have a great day/night bros!!


	6. Uh-Oh

-Luz Noceda-

**Despite getting into trouble on the first day at school, mom was right to defend me but when the principle brought up the fact that I fought back. That's when mom needed to talk to me.** _ “Mija, así no es como deberías resolver las cosas a menos que necesites defenderte”  _ **Mom said driving me back home, I crossed my arms and stared at the window frowning.** _ “But mom, ¡Uno de ellos tenía una silla y me golpeó con ella!”  _ **I defended myself, I noticed my mom’s glare from the mirror and shrunk.** _ “¡Porque estabas a punto de golpear a alguien!”  _ **She exclaimed, I slammed my fist on my lap and growled.** _ “NOS EMPUJÓ A MÍ Y A JASMINE, ¡JASMINE ESTABA HERIDA!”  _ **I screamed before hands flew to my mouth, mom looked at me in surprise.**

_ “Mamá, espera-”  _ **She shook her head, making me shut my mouth, I looked at the floor guilty and sighed.** _ “I’m sorry mami, Sólo quería hacer lo que sentía que era correcto en ese momento... Debí haber hecho algo más para evitar problemas”  _ **I said, mom continued to stay quite up until we reached home.** _ “Mija, Ve a tu habitación... hablaremos de esto después del trabajo”  _ **She said, I clenched my fist and grabbed my back.**

**I left the car and used my key to open the door, I looked back just in time to see mom going back to the hospital. I sigh and head upstairs and into my room, I can’t believe I let my anger get the better of me again. Fenris began to materialize next to me looking, surprisingly, apologetic about everything that happened.** _ “Sorry Luz, I’ll take the blame for that one”  _ **He said laying on the floor, I sat down on my bed and sigh.** _ “We were both at the wrong Fenris, let’s just hope I didn’t hurt them too bad”  _ **I told him, I covered half of my face with my arm and grumbled.**

_ “I’m so used to how I did things at the Boiling Isles it didn’t come to me that well… I wasn’t there anymore and things are different here”  _ **I said groaning, I felt the bed move a little and felt something furry next to me.** _ “On the bright side you have two new friends, Gus and Jasmine”  _ **He said, making me smile, I think back to the two and how similar they are to Gus and Willow.** _ “I’m pretty sure I only saw that as just another Gus and Willow”  _ **I frowned, I moved my arm away from my face and stared at the ceiling.**

_ “Well while we’re here wanna go out in the woods?”  _ **Fenris offered, I sat up and hummed looking out the window.** _ “Alright”  _ **I shrugged my shoulders and changed into a sleeveless purple and white hoodie, a t-shirt and jogging pants, I locked the door and headed to the forest. I hummed and took a deep breath, just me, the trees and Fenris walking beside me.** _ “Surprisingly you’re being peaceful about this”  _ **I said sitting on a rock, Fenris huffed and laid down on the ground.**

_ “I can’t exactly do much and you seemed to be in control most of the time”  _ **he reasons out, I hummed and looked at the sky humming a happy tune to myself.** _ “I think we should start improving, less angry and more relaxed since we can’t exactly get away with most of the things you used to do and what we did in the Boiling Isles”  _ **I told him, he looked at me and tilted his head.** _ “Peace Fenris, we need to adapt to a normal life. No fighting, no slaughtering witches”  _ **I pointed out, he sighs and lays his head in between his paws.**

_ “That sounds like a you thing, I still hate the gods and will continue to hate them till the day I die”  _ **Fenris growled eyeing a rabbit, I sigh and shook my head.** _ “I really hurt mami, bad. I also hurt some kid but he hit me with a chair first so self defense was needed”  _ **I said shrugging my shoulders at the last part, I took a deep breath and relaxed. I flinched hearing and instinctively reached into my satchel… that I did not carry anymore, Fenris got up and immediately merged with me. I looked around for anything I can use and noticed a small mud puddle, I bit my lip and immediately drew a large circle on the ground and placed the ice glyph.**

_ “I’m so sorry, random bystander,”  _ **I said and slammed the palm of my hand on the ground, the ice glyph activated, sending a large spike towards the person. I heard a large roar before silence, I removed my hand from the glyph and slowly watched it melt away. I got up but immediately fell down, I felt dizzy and unlike casting the light spell on paper that didn’t take something out of me.** _ “W-what”  _ **I whispered and forced myself to move, I checked whoever I hit and saw a dead animal on the ground.**

**I licked my lips and just started tearing through their skin with my sharp teeth, I continued until there were only bones, a bit of skin and the organs left behind.** _ “Well… at least it wasn’t human”  _ **Fenris said, I sigh and got up and noticed the red on my clothes.** _ “And now we’ve got to go and… take care of this”  _ **I mumbled and looked for a pond or a lake to wash the blood off, I thought back to when I used the glyph and decided to bring it up.**

_ “Did you feel it too?”  _ **I asked Fenris, I heard him hum and decided to clarify the question.** _ “When I used the glyph, the sapping energy”  _ **I told him, he fell silent before finally speaking.** _ “Well I did, much greater than yours actually… I’m a little bit parched”  _ **He said,** _ “I guess that finally using the magic thing was short lived”  _ **He formed next to me and helped me look for a pond.** _ “No, I think I can still cast my glyphs… though there’s a very obvious drawback”  _ **I told him,** _ “we just had our combined energy sapped out of us”  _ **I pointed out.**

**My eyes lit up at the sigh of a pond and immediately jumped in, I emerged from the water and swam for a bit.** _ “I think I can use this, Eda used magic with the door. I’m sure I can do the same thing”  _ **I told him, Fenris looked up from his spot and grinned.** _ “Practice Luz, this takes practice to master”  _ **He tells me, trying to be a little realistic.** _ “Of course, buuuut… I have a wake back!! Well after lots of research but we’re on our way!”  _ **I exclaimed, once I got most of the blood off me Fenris helped me dry up and headed back home.**

**I came back to an unimpressed mom, after I took a shower and changed we sat down and talked. Luckily mom wasn’t actually all too mad at me, though she is still mad after everything. I of course rightfully apologized, even told mom I wouldn’t get too physical with the other students and only step in when it came to self defence. I wasn’t- I didn’t tell her about the grizzly bear incident and needing to wash off blood, I did tell her about the new discovery I made.**

**The air around us was still tense but we both talked things out, we both needed some more time to ourselves. Mom had gotten me some books about magic and even myths were included, they didn’t help but it gave me concepts on what I was going with. Soon I woke up and the next day passed out on my desk drool all over some of my notes, I scrambled to save them and wiped the drool off my face.**

**I ran to the bathroom to quickly shower and ate breakfast. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before running to catch up with the bus. I saw Jasmine and Gus sitting at the back with a bag next to Gus, I walked up to them and smiled.** _ “Morning guys!”  _ **I greeted them, Gus moved the bag off the empty seat and patted his hand on it.** _ “Morning Luz/Good morning Luz”  _ **They greeted me back, I sat down and began talking to them.**

**I didn’t tell them much and I wasn’t sure how well they’d stomach the fact I ate a bear, and killed it with magic which would make me sound crazy and it wouldn’t help that others already saw me as a weird kid.** _ “Oh! Did you girls know, some kids went into the woods and found a dead bear. A real fresh one too, I wonder what kind of animal did that”  _ **Gus said, I tensed up and laughed it off scratching the back of my head.** _ “What!? That sounds scary!”  _ **Jasmine exclaimed, she then looked at me,** _ “don’t you live close to the forest, Aren’t you scared?”  _ **she asked.**

_ “What? Scared, me? Naaah”  _ **I shook my head, I looked away and awkwardly laughed.** _ “I’m sure whatever killed the bear is long gone, there’s a lot of humans around for them”  _ **I said shrugging my shoulders, relaxing a little, Jasmine raised a brow at my behaviour but shook her head.** _ “I mean if it took on a bear, wouldn’t it live close by?”  _ **Gus pointed out, he suddenly started bouncing,** _ “we have to check it out!”  _ **he exclaimed. Jasmine and I looked at him in shock, we made eye contact and nodded our heads in agreement.** _ “Gus, Luz and I both came to an agreement, and that is- we are  _ **_not_ ** _ letting you explore the forest looking for whatever killed the bear”  _ **Jasmine says, calming Gus down, he deflates and crosses his arms pouting. I laughed a little,** _ “Gus it’s best to stay away from the animal that can take down a big bear like that”  _ **I said, putting sense into his mind.**

**The bus arrived at school and the three of us left the bus,** _ “but guuuys, I wanna know if it’s a mountain lion!”  _ **He exclaims, flailing his arms in the air.** _ “If it  _ **_is_ ** _ a mountain lion, I doubt we would live to tell the tale”  _ **Jasmine says letting out a huge sigh, Gus frowns and nods his head.** _ “Well, alright… but we’re still not done talking about this”  _ **He tells the two of us, we laughed it off up until Gus collided with Bec. Gus immediately apologized to her, Bec turned around and glared down at Gus.**

_ “Watch where you’re going nerd, ugh- you almost ruined my clothes”  _ **She whines fixing her dress,** _ “watch yourselves Park, Noceda and Vantas”  _ **she says pushing past us. Amelia stared at me for a moment before catching up with Bec,** _ “I think it’s best if the three of us stick to each other at any chance possible”  _ **Jasmine says, I nodded my head in agreement and helped Gus up.** _ “C’mon, we’ll be late for our classes”  _ **I mumbled and grabbed my books.**

**The whole day was just Bec trying to mess with us and trying to get a rise out of me, I was already warned by the principal about the fight that broke out, and I promised mom I wouldn’t fight anyone as well. Though it was only Bec who messed with me when I was wandering the halls alone, I guess the rest of her group got scared of me after yesterday's events and didn’t want to go near me anymore.**

_ “So… Luz '' _ **Jasmine started, we were already on the bus heading home, except Gus insisted to come over at my house and Jasmine wanted to keep both of us safe in case Gus does anything wild.** _ “Yeah?”  _ **I looked at her, she looked a bit conflicted before looking at me straight in the eyes.** _ “You said something about learning new things yesterday when Bec was being mean, what do you mean by that?”  _ **She pointed out as we got off the bus, I tensed up and rubbed my neck trying not to touch the chip and choker.**

_ “Well, I learned how to fight and survive is what I meant. I had help of course”  _ **I half lied to Jasmine, she gave me an unimpressed look before moving to another topic. Suddenly Gus dashed to the forest catching Jasmine and I by surprise, we immediately ran after him.** _ “GUS!!”  _ **Jasmine yelled worried, I growled and picked her up and ran faster following his scent.** _ “¡MALDITO GUS!”  _ **I screamed at the sky catching up with him, he was busy inspecting the bones and looking around for tracks. He turned to look at us smiling, but immediately frowned seeing the angry expression on my face and the worried and disappointed expression on Jasmine’s face.**

_ “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? ¡¡TE DIJIMOS CLARAMENTE QUE NO FUERAS A ESTE BOSQUE POR EL PELIGRO!!”  _ **I screamed before Jasmine pushed me back and calmed me down, Gus looked at the ground and kicked the dirt.** _ “I just wanted to-”  _ **He got cut off by a loud roar, he yelped and moved away. My anger quickly turned to fear as we were now face to face with another bear, we were about to make a run for it till another bear blocked our path back to home.** _ “Gus!”  _ **I hissed and pushed the both of them behind me, they got on all fours and growled at us.**

_ “Luz, what are you doing!?”  _ **Jasmine yelled at me, I looked at them and slowly began to see claws appearing on my hands. I glared at the bears before one of them ran to attack me, I swiped at the bear, nicking it on it’s snout. It roared in pain,** _ “run while it’s distracted!!”  _ **I yelled at them, Jasmine grabbed Gus’ hand and took off leaving me behind with the two bears.**

**I took off my chip and placed it in my pocket, I shifted into my demon hound form and began to fight with the two bears. It was a little hard since there were two of them but I managed to win, thanks to my abilities. I dropped the disembodied arm of one of the two bears on the ground, my ears twitched hearing sounds of footsteps. I turned and immediately made eye contact with Gus, he screamed and hit my head with a large stick. I whined and moved away from him, I held my head and glared at Gus.**

_ “What did you do to Luz, you monster!!”  _ **He exclaimed, I growled and saw Jasmine holding a crowbar.** _ “WOAH WOAH WOAH!!”  _ **I exclaimed, catching them both by surprise, Gus dropped his stick and jumped onto Jasmine letting out a high pitched scream. I whined and pressed my ears against my head,** _ “GUS!”  _ **I barked, making him stop screaming. I felt bones snap back into place as I shifted back, I grunted and put on my pants and shirt.**

_ “L-Luz!? What…”  _ **I looked at them and placed the chip back on, I placed the choker back on my neck and looked at my clothes.** _ “Can we talk about this after I change out of my bloodied clothes?”  _ **I asked them, they slowly nodded their head and helped cover me up from the public eye once we headed home. I took a shower and burned my bloodied clothes, I sigh and changed into new clothes.**

_ “Luz what the heck was that? You killed those bears!?”  _ **Jasmine and Gus exclaimed, I made a ‘shh’ sound and looked around.** _ “Look I didn’t mean for you guys to see all that…”  _ **I started,** _ “look.”  _ **I began to briefly recap what happened to me in the Boiling Isles, and skipped the part about asgard.** _ “Please, both of you, keep this a secret''  _ **I finished, Gus looked shell shocked and Jasmine was just trying to process everything.**

_ “Actually… I’m a little… I need time to process all this”  _ **Jasmine saus rubbing her forehead, Gus nodded and shook his head. I bit my lip and looked at the ground, my leg bouncing up and down anxiously waiting for their answers.** _ “Well… we can’t really judge you Luz, you just saved our lives”  _ **Jasmine said after a few minutes of silence, Gus hummed in agreement.** _ “You guys aren’t disgusted with me?”  _ **I was very surprised, they both laughed and shook their heads.**

_ “Luz, I noticed there was something off about you since Gus started talking about the bear”  _ **Jasmine said,** _ “besides that doesn’t change the fact you're a good person”  _ **she says.** _ “I agree with Jas, and I think we can help you with your search for a way back”  _ **Gus says wrapping an arm around my shoulder,** _ “I can only think of what’s happening to Willow and other Gus”  _ **he says nodding his head.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks I know, I'm trying, I just finished exams and still recovering.  
> Anyways, hope some of you enjoyed this  
> I'm gonna need more time to rest (again)  
> -  
> To those who see a FenrirFox on Youtube, yes hello that is me and yes I am everywhere no need to comment on that.  
> -  
> Hope yall have a good day/night!!


	7. Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late

-Luz Noceda (5 years later)-

**I groaned, opening my eyes, I hissed covering my face, the sun’s rays being the first to greet me this morning. I closed the blinds and rubbed my eyes, I stretched my arms out and looked around. Papers scattered on the walls with notes and drawings of people I’ve met in the Boiling Isles, I got off the bed and looked at my desk seeing my journal with most of my important notes on it. I slipped it inside my backpack and ran my hand through my hair, I yawned and headed to the bathroom scratching my neck.**

**I took a quick shower and headed down, I looked at the glyphs tattooed on my arm. I hummed and noticed Fenris sitting down on the floor sleeping, I rolled my eyes and moved past him and began cooking breakfast. I felt my phone vibrate, I moved away from the eggs being cooked and took out my phone looking at the only other people who’d contact me. I pressed the green button and propped the phone on the open cupboard, their faces popping up, making me smile.**

_ “Hey Luz!”  _ **Jasmine greeted me and I heard Gus do the same while I continued to cook eggs,** _ “finally gonna open that portal?”  _ **she asked me.** _ “Yeah!! You’ve been working really hard to master the glyph”  _ **Gus said before narrowly dodging a ball almost hitting him, I looked at the large glyph tattoo on my hand and hummed.** _ “I’m ready to try again today,”  _ **I replied, placing the cooked eggs on the plate, I grabbed my phone and brought a plate of eggs up to mom.**

**I placed them on her desk and woke her up, I gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing down to finish my own breakfast. Fenris was already awake and gnawing on raw steak,** _ “So going over your plan. Are you sure you have everything ready?”  _ **Jasmine spoke up once I looked like I wasn’t busy with other things.** _ “Yep! If this turns out to be a success I might actually be with my friends!!”  _ **I said grinning into the camera, they saw the obvious joy and my face and laughed.** _ “Well, say hi to other Gus for me!”  _ **Gus said before his mother came into view calling him over,** _ “oops, gotta go guys' '  _ **he said before leaving the call leaving me and Jasmine.**

_ “Luz?”  _ **Jasmine spoke quietly, making me look at the screen, she looked a little worried, well a lot worried,** _ “stay safe okay?”  _ **she told me. I chuckled and rubbed my left arm,** _ “no promises”  _ **I said giving her a peace sign. She sighed and shook her head,** _ “well I’ll be signing off too, mama is looking for me”  _ **she says just as a woman yelling her name walked inside her room.**

_ “See you soon?”  _ **Jasmine asked in a hopeful voice, I hummed looking away.** _ “I dunno…”  _ **I replied playfully, Jasmine rolled her eyes and laughed.** _ “See you later, you dork”  _ **She tells me before hanging up, I put my phone away and sighed looking down at my plate. I make eye contact with Fenris who has been staring at me for a while now,** _ “What?”  _ **I asked him noticing the look he’s been giving me for a while now.**

_ “Nothing”  _ **He said looking back at his plate of raw meats, I hummed and finished my plate of breakfast. I placed the plate in the dishwasher and smiled,** _ “Okay Fenris, ready to use the portal glyph?”  _ **I asked him just as he merged with me, I walked out the door calling out a goodbye to my mom. I put my chip on and shivered at the sudden shock of electricity coursing through my veins, I huffed and started jogging to the woods.**

**For the past 5 years I’ve been researching, improving and learning about glyphs and things that can help me go back to the Boiling Isles. With the help of Gus, Jasmine and mom looking for books about dimensions and magic was no problem, though it caused problems here and there since it looked weird to other’s (again). I stopped caring about others' opinions somewhere down the line and fought back, well… if I didn’t get caught the other side would suffer greatly.**

**I learned new things about glyphs and stopped using paper and cards, well I keep some on me just in case something bad happens. Fenris began to be less of an issue after shutting him up with some distractions, and I’ve finally finished most of my school year and it happily ended once summer started. I stopped in a clearing and took a deep breath, I looked at the portal glyph on my hand and sighs.** _ “Ready Fenris?”  _ **I asked him my left hand hovering over the portal glyph, I hear him hum before finally getting an answer.** _ “We’ve saved up a lot of energy, let’s do this”  _ **he says, I take that as a go signal and tap the glyph.**

**It let out a yellow glow before my hand was engulfed in the faint yellow glow, I took a deep breath and slowly drew a large circle in front of me. I felt our energy drain faster the more I drew out the circle, my hand shook just as I was about to finish and had to use my left hand to steady it. Once I connected the line to the end I landed on the ground exhausted,** _ “oh my Titan that took a lot out of us”  _ **I said gasping for air.** _ “Luz, focus!”  _ **Fenris yelled making me place a hand over my ear hissing, I looked at the portal we made and gasped.**

**Instead of the circle combusting in my face it stabled, occasionally fizzing in and out of existence. A cold breeze blew from it and I saw the familiar snow covered land of The Knee,** _ “Fenris… we- that’s the Boiling Isles”  _ **I said, feeling something clouding my vision. I touched my face and realized they were tears, I was crying, I jumped up from the ground and let out a loud cheer. I realized that the portal was slowly closing and I wasn’t sure if this was going to work again, I used Fenris’ speed to bring my already packed things and quickly told my mom I’d be back as soon as I saw my friends.**

**I sent a quick message to Jasmine and Gus before entering the portal, I shivered clutching onto the cloak tightly. I tapped the fire glyph on my arm, I opened the palm of my hand just as a ball of fire appeared on top of it. I felt slightly warmer than before and looked around, I made my way down The Knee and looked at Bonesborough. I instinctively hid in a bush just as someone in an Emperor’s Coven uniform passed by me, they stopped and hopped off their staff.**

_ “Ma’am, we have no sign of anyone around here, it seems like the glow was just a false alarm”  _ **They said to the person who was on the phone with them, I gripped my dagger and waited for the call to end. Once their scroll got rolled up I jumped out of the bush and immediately sliced their throat, I placed my hand over their mouth blocking their screams from ever being heard. Once they stopped screaming/moving I dropped their body on the ground, I sighed and grabbed their uniform and put it on.** _ “Nothing too personal”  _ **I said just as Fenris split from me and devoured the body,** _ “hurry up”  _ **I said getting on their staff.**

**The palisman looks at me and panics,** _ “shhh… it’s okay buddy I’m not gonna hurt you”  _ **I said carefully reaching my hand out to them. They slowly calmed down and sniffed my hand,** _ “I’m gonna need your help okay?”  _ **I asked them.** _ “Then I can bring you to the bat queen?”  _ **I said making them perk up, Fenris merged back with me and the palisman immediately headed to Bonesborough.** _ “Qué carajo...”  _ **I whispered looking down, I saw more guards then last I was here. I flinched seeing an emperor’s coven lackey yelling at a bunch of kids, I landed and told him I’d handle the situation.**

**I’m surprised when he didn’t ask questions and stormed off, I looked at the children who were shivering in fear. I knelt down and took off my mask,** _ “don’t worry, I’m not one of them. Could any of you bring me to your parents?”  _ **I asked them politely. The kids looked at each other before two walked up to me and stared at me before looking at my arm, I noticed on their arms were noticeable marks resembling the 1 of the many different covens.** _ “Aren’t you guys assigned covens after school?”  _ **I asked, one of them frowned, rubbing their arm.**

_ “Empwor Bewos”  _ **They said before grabbing my hand and bringing me to a house nearby, the other children followed holding onto my cape. A woman went out of the door and looked at us, her eyes went wide and immediately grabbed the children and pulled them away from me.** _ “I-I’m so sorry for the kids, we’ll be out of your hair now”  _ **She says pushing them inside her house, I grabbed her arm making her shake in fear.** _ “Don’t worry, I just need to know what happened,”  _ **I said, pulling my mask down, and the woman’s eyes went wide.** _ “The Human!?”  _ **She exclaims, I covered her mouth pulling my mask over my face with my free hand.** _ “Shhhhh!!”  _ **I told her, pushing her inside the house, I closed the door behind us and closed the blinds. I took off my hood and glanced at the woman,** _ “I won’t be staying too long ma’am, I just want to know what’s been going on”  _ **I asked her.**

_ “You may need to sit down for this human”  _ **She says motioning to an empty seat, I sat down feeling unsure and a little scared.** _ “Emperor Belos has gone mad crazy- whatever it is you humans say about madness, curfew was placed and children everywhere have been forced into covens before they could even decide one for themselves”  _ **The woman paused, she rubbed her arm and looked at the ground.** _ “Security and daily hunts for the rebels have grown and we’ve felt that the emperor has been breathing down everyone’s neck”  _ **She continues, I looked at the ground and growled.**

_ “What about the Blights, Willow Park? Eda, Lilith. All of my friends?”  _ **I asked her before a harsh banging on the door distracts the woman, she pushes me towards the back door of her house.** _ “I can’t answer your questions human, ask someone you know, please stay safe”  _ **she says before the palisman earlier picks me up and whisks me away from the woman, I watched her stare at me before getting pushed down by some emperor coven guards. I heard her screaming and retaliating before my attention was brought to how the town looked, more things were on fire and I noticed guards forcefully opening homes and bringing random witches out and thrown into a cage.**

_ “Bring me to the Bat Queen little buddy, she’ll know”  _ **I told the palisman who headed to the forest, I bit my bottom lip thinking about what happened to all of my friends. We get near to where Bat Queen lives and I get dropped off, the palisman hopped off their staff and flew into the trees.** _ “Bat Queen?? It’s Luz the Human!! I have some questions?”  _ **I yelled, I heard large wings flapping nearby before Bat Queen landed in front of me.**

_ “Human, it’s been so long. You’re timing is terrible”  _ **She comments, I noticed her kids grew slightly large and were almost bigger than me.** _ “I know Bat Queen but I need answers, what happened to my friends? To Eda?”  _ **I asked, throwing away the emperor’s coven cloak, she looked at me with a frown on her face.** _ “Human, you have a lot to catch up on” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work, or the best chapter. I'm not feeling good, I think I caught a cold and am nursing it pretty badly by pushing my body to do chores and stuff.
> 
> I'll try to update more.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even tho it isn't that good.
> 
> I also hope you all have a great day/night.


	8. Truth Is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News I'm feeling a lot better, Bad News right on time for Online Classes.  
> However I've managed to make a nice chapter, 2,448 words and I think it's interesting.  
> I have been playing mc a lot now since I have a project planned for the server I am in.  
> I'm making a nice arena for everyone to do pvp in, plus I get to sit in the big boy chair.
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading this!!

-Luz Noceda-

_ “A lot to catch up on?”  _ **I chewed on my bottom lip, Bat Queen flapped her large wings and grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me off the ground.** _ “WOAH!! W-where are we going!?”  _ **I exclaimed trying not to squirm, I looked ahead and noticed a large tree and a little tuft of yellow behind the leaves.** _ “Not safe near the edge of my forest, ears everywhere human”  _ **Bat Queen simply said before placing me on a nest, she lands and looks at me in the eyes.** _ “After the portal exploded, Belos made new laws and tightened security”  _ **She starts, I nodded my head listening.**

_ “Your friends and mentor left before Belos could send a squadron of witches after them, they are currently outlaws to Boneborough”  _ **She says before looking to the direction where the Owl House is, she picked me up again and flew towards the Owl House.** _ “Unfortunately I couldn’t find out the whereabouts of Eda and your friends, human, as you can see they have moved to a new location”  _ **she stopped above where the Owl House should be, well… now all I could see was a hole in the ground and no sign of Eda, Gus, Willow- anyone around.**

_ “W-what?”  _ **She puts me on a tree branch and sighs, I clenched my fist growling.** _ “Last I saw of them, the house moved but I could not follow as I have my own to protect from Belos”  _ **Bat Queen stated, I looked at her questioningly.** _ “Belos for the past few years has started taking the palismans staying in my forest, I am not quite sure what he does with them yet but they have not returned from the castle”  _ **I noticed the frown on the Bat Queen’s face while she said this, my eyes went wide and looked at the ground below.**

_ “W-what about Amity? Is she okay? Did Eda bring her with them?”  _ **I asked rubbing my arm, she looked at me with a scowl on her face.** _ “The little Blight is okay, she is in the Emperor’s Coven capturing palismans and bringing in innocent people to Belos for petrification for conspiring against him”  _ **She harshly told me,** _ “do you not remember human? She was the reason why your rescue mission went wrong. Her allegiance is clearly with Belos and the Coven system”  _ **she finishes. I looked at the ground in shock, I couldn’t believe it.**

_ “T-there’s no way Amity could’ve done that, s-she’s too sweet to do that”  _ **I said hoping that what Bat Queens said, the look in her eyes made me want to cry.** _ “Word travels fast human Luz, or should I say Demon Hound Luz now that you have accepted Fenris”  _ **Bat Queen said, eyeing my choker, I sighed and pulled the chip off and let the illusion fade away.** _ “Interesting piece of technology, did the humans make this?”  _ **she said before shaking her head,** _ “nevermind”  _ **she continued before I could even reply.**

**I stayed quiet and waited for her to continue talking,** _ “I heard the reason why your plan failed was not because Belos could sense you. It was because you had 3 spies in your little friend circle, the three Blight children acted like they were with you but were actually recording everything you discussed.”  _ **I felt my ear twitch at what she said, I looked at my lap and noticed my hand shaking. I couldn’t believe this, I didn’t want to believe what I just heard.**

_ “Demon Hound Luz?”  _ **Bat Queen spoke up, snapping me out of my daze, she looked at me worriedly and pointed to her forehead. I reached up and noticed my horns growing longer, I looked at my hands and noticed claws forming.** _ “I need to calm down,”  _ **I mumbled to myself, taking deep breaths. The Bat Queen heard roars of pain from her part of the forest and took off.** _ “Sorry Demon Hound Luz, I must go now and protect my own”  _ **she said before disappearing from my view in a hurry, once I was truly alone I let out a loud howl to show my pain and anger.**

* * *

-Amity Blight-

**I felt a chill run down my spine hearing a loud heartbreaking howl coming from the forest where the Owl Lady used to reside in, I held onto my Emperor’s coven badge tightly. The howl was too familiar but I doubt it was the person I was thinking of, last I saw them, they were sucked into the portal 5 years ago and possibly died when it exploded. I turned my attention back to the witch cowering in fear in front of me, I kept a straight face, not like they could see my expression under the mask anyways.**

_ “Glory to Emperor Belos”  _ **I simply stated before bright purple flames obscured my vision, a painful scream came from the witch in front of me up until I could only see a scorched body. I lightly brushed my hand against their arm and watched them fade away into ashes, I heard heavy footsteps from behind me and turned around to meet the gazes of my mother and father.** _ “He had no information about the rebellion despite carrying around pamphlets regarding the rebellion being led by the owl lady”  _ **I told them in a monotone voice, Father stared at the ashes that laid on the ground and hummed before leaving.**

_ “Very good Amity, we do not want anymore people talking about the rebellion. Emperor Belos has made it clear how distasteful it is and how these witches defy what the Titan wants for this land”  _ **Mother said, eyeing the ground where the witch used to lay with distaste, she merely placed a hand on my shoulder before moving past me.** _ “Come now Amity, there have been reports of a fellow coven member missing from his station”  _ **She said not looking back, I immediately walked after her staring ahead. I would usually look at the ground and avoid the dirty looks thrown my way by the townsfolk and even former acquaintances/friends, but since mother was around I had to stand tall and proud that I work for the Emperor and to continue bringing glory to the Blight name now.**

_ “Missing? Is this the same person tasked to check the commotion in The Knee?”  _ **I asked surprised, Mother hummed before nodding her head.** _ “Very same person, though reports state they were last seen fleeing from a woman’s house, a woman who is involved with the rebellion,”  _ **Mother paused mid walk making me halt as well.** _ “They went to the Bat Queen, another witch went after them but only found their cloak and not a single ounce of blood”  _ **She finishes looking at me in the eye, I tensed up looking back at her.** _ “I suspect that someone sneaked past our defences, someone from the rebellion and managed to obtain information”  _ **Mother continued to walk, I mentally sigh following her back to the castle.**

**I looked back and felt another shiver run down my spine, I almost felt like whatever just howled was angry and they were angry at me. I looked at the medallion on my cloak and smiled a little, I would be angry at myself too after what I’ve done over the years, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone were to slit my throat and end me right then and there. I might be able to see Luz in the afterlife, so in truth they’d do me a favor by freeing me from this world and back into my dead lover’s arms.**

* * *

-Luz Noceda-

**I stared at the ground where The Owl House used to be and remembered how broken it was last time I was here, I walked to where my cave was and noticed how the things inside seemed to be missing. Except for my trunk which for some odd reason was left untouched, I walked up to it and slowly opened the trunk. A photo flew out of it and landed on the ground, I picked it up and frowned. It was a group photo of everyone, I looked at younger me and Amity smiling, my arm wrapped around her waist.**

**I brushed my thumb over the small photo, I pocketed it and continued to rummage through piles and piles of clothing until I saw a familiar scroll. I immediately grabbed it and turned it on, I watched it for a few seconds before throwing it at the ground screaming in anger. I snapped and began setting the whole cave a blaze, I felt the ground beneath me shake as rocks fall down from above. I ran out of there and saw the cave get filled up by stones, I watched my trunk and my scroll get squashed under the weight of the rocks.**

**I sat down on the ground letting out a huge sigh, then I laid down on the ground staring at the sky above me. I see a black fur covering my vision and red eyes staring down at me,** _ “what now? Your lover betrayed you. Your friends and mentor disappeared, what’s next?”  _ **He asked me.** _ “End it all, Fenris, Belos is still out there and he’s done so much worse. Kids can’t choose where they want to go? I have to do something”  _ **I said looking at him, he hummed nodding his head.** _ “Your lover?”  _ **I slammed my fist on the ground growling, Fenris took this as a sign to back off and stayed quiet.**

_ “Do you think Eda is leading the rebellion against Belos?”  _ **Fenris spoke up trying to make me smile, I chuckled and sat up patting his head.** _ “Of course she is, think it’s time to finally fight back”  _ **I said and got up, I heard multiple footsteps approaching me just as I put on my cloak.** _ “Halt witch! Nobody is allowed outside without a permit!”  _ **One of them exclaimed, Fenris merely chuckled and slowly disappeared into my shadow.** _ “¿Permiso? Sólo estoy aquí para visitar”  _ **I said before I tapped on my fire glyph, a large flame appeared on my hand and slowly lit up my whole arm on fire.**

**I rushed to the one who shouted at me and slammed my hand into their face, they let out a scream of pain feeling the hot flames burn away their skin and flesh. I noticed someone swinging their axe down at me but I simply moved the guy whose face was currently being burned off in front of the axe’s range, I let the guy go and watched him fall to the ground dead, the axe wedged into head.** _ “¡Ustedes son un público divertido! Ooh can I borrow this?”  _ **I asked, grabbing the axe by it’s hilt and yanking it out of the poor guy's head, I looked at someone running at me and swung the axe slicing them in half.**

**I felt the stinging pain of something piercing my arm, I looked at the small hole in my arm and the blood pouring out from it. I growled and looked at whoever did that, I noticed someone drawing a spell circle looking smug. I tapped on my ice glyph and slammed my hand on the ground, ice spikes began popping up from the ground, one of them stabbing itself into the witches stomach. I laughed and began picking the rest of them off one by one or in groups of 2, I sweeped their legs letting them fall to the ground, I raised my dagger up and stabbed it into the witch's eye.**

**I heard them scream before I jabbed an icicle into his throat, I sat down on the ground bodies of different witches laid around me blood pooling around them. I hummed and felt my stomach growl with hunger, I looked around and grabbed a random witch’s arm and chowed down on it. I sighed in relief,** _ “I find it funny how years ago you wouldn’t condone violence and try to avoid it but now you're embracing it”  _ **Fenris said, his snout covered in blood from eating the other witches.**

_ “I just… need to let off some steam,”  _ **I said getting up and looking down at my clothes, I sigh and walk to the nearest lake, from what I can remember.** _ “Taking a bath already? You aren’t gonna eat the rest of them?”  _ **Fenris spoke up from behind me, I looked back and noticed how much meat was left behind. I licked my lips before shaking my head,** _ “maybe later, I promised mami that I’d go home and tell her all about this”  _ **I told him. I found the lake and washed off the blood coating my entire body, I looked up and noticed multiple witches on brooms heading to where I was.**

**I got out of the lake seeing Fenris running over to me and merging himself with my shadow, I glanced at the portal glyph on my hand and used it. I tapped on the drawing and watched it glow, I made a human sized circle for myself and immediately went inside not caring what was on the other side. I hear shouts before the portal closes, I let out a sigh of relief and looked at my surroundings.** _ “Human world, okay Luz time to warm up”  _ **I told myself looking down at my wet clothes, I tapped on the fire glyph and felt my energy get sapped along with it.**

**A small flame appeared on the tip of my pointer finger, I gathered some sticks and set it ablaze. I sat down on a rock and ran my hand through my hair, I grabbed my chip from my pocket and placed it back on my neck. I let my clothes dry while I remembered everything that I have just learned, it was like all my life hoping to reunite with friends and fight the emperor together was just a dream. Even meeting Amity again felt like a dream, and just like some of my dreams before they were shattered by reality in all its goodness.**

**I rubbed my arm and stared at the flames in front of me, I hummed and checked on my clothes. After a few minutes of waiting, my clothes finally dried up. I headed back home not sure what to tell my mom about everything that happened and what I learned, I opened the front door and immediately headed to my room to grab a towel and some new clothes. I didn’t want to end up sick even though Fenris has told me time and time again I wouldn’t get sick, finishing my bath I see mom sitting down her arm propped up on the kitchen table.**

  
_ “Well mija? Did you see everyone?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of you guys for reading this, this thing started cause I had a need to write my own fanfic.  
> I didn't expect many people to read this eheh... but now I did, I got to let my creative juices flow naturally.  
> I wanted to do a Q&A for this fanfic and the HitmanAU fanfic, just questions about the AU or stuff that doesn't reveal too much in the future chapters.
> 
> Anyways enough rambling, Have a great day/night!!


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Slow Chapters are happening more often

**Fenrir casually sitting down in front of his laptop and looks at the reader,** _"Oh hey!! Welcome to this Author Note!!"_ **pats the empty seat next to him.**

_"I'm here to explain that, I am still writing just not as much ehehe.... I've been procrastinating and playing Minecraft with friends in the ERS server and watching youtube lately. Then the classes situation, BUT chapter 9 is still being written and I gotta do a chapter on my hitmanAU. I'm glad you guys are still following the story and are really supportive, to be honest I wasn't expecting much when I first wrote 'The Beast Inside' and now it has collected around 11k hits and 316 kudos. Really you guys surprised me when you all suddenly appeared, heh. Where did you all come from?"_

**Fenrir hums drinking his milk,** _"Well I was thinking of doing a Q and A as a lil celebration, questions about the AU's I made, maybe a little bit about me and some parts of the story that's already out to the public."_ **He rubs his neck,** _"I'm a little terrified to do this since I've never done this before and I've made my update schedule a little more loose, and you guys are pretty cool dudes and dudettes and in between."_

**Fenrir holds up a small paper and hands it to you,** _"Here; you can catch me at this[discord server](https://discord.gg/Umgq45x293)" If yall wanna talk abt stuff"_

**Fenrir shakes your hand and gets up, walking to the door that just appeared with messy 'Exit' painted on it.** _"See you Next Chapter!!"_ **he says before leaving the white room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this server, my yt history has tutorials now XD


	10. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Done!!

-Luz Noceda (days later)-

**I looked at Bonesborough from the treetops, I saw the witches living there watching their every step around the watchful eyes of the emperor’s coven members. I placed a hand on my arm and squeezed it, seeing a mother and father forcefully pushed on the ground while a guard screamed at them. I watched their child get hold back screaming at the other guards holding them back, I see a wagon with a cage on the back come up to them, a beast attached to the wagon, a collar around their neck and a chain linking the two together.**

**I see them throw the mother and father into the cage before being wheeled away into the direction of the castle, my glare hardens at the large structure remembering what happened years ago.** _ “You can’t do much if you just stare at them”  _ **Fenris said, I grumbled and rubbed my forehead letting out a sigh.** _ “I know I can’t do much, but you can’t expect me to go out in daylight when everyone can see my face. Remember, they think we’re gone or dead”  _ **I told him, rolling my eyes, he growled at the action but continued to look at the citizens trying not to look at what just happened in front of them.**

**The child was released and was immediately whisked away by another adult witch, I watched the child shout at the guards before being silenced by the older witch. They turned away and walked back to their stations, I heard a small gasp from someone on the ground. I checked to see who it was and noticed a kid staring at me, I dropped down scaring them a little bit. They were getting ready to run, I pulled down my hood and smiled** _ “It’s okay kid, just a normal witch like you”  _ **I told them.**

**The kid looked at me for a moment before looking at my horns,** _ “I heard mommy talking about someone like you”  _ **he paused before letting out a gasp.** _ “Are you Luz the human!?”  _ **They asked me bouncing up and down in place, I looked around and placed a finger up to my lips and shushed the witchling.** _ “Yes I am, say won’t you help lil’ ol’Luz here and pretend you didn’t see her?” _ **I asked him, I watched his eyes go wide with wonder before nodding his head.** _ “Are you on a mission? _ **_”_ ** **He asked tugging on my cloak, I laughed and patted their head.** _ “Yes, I’m gonna fight the big baddies” _ **I replied, the witchling nodded and moved away from me before running back to their friends.**

**They paused to look at me and winked before moving their friends away, I smiled and climbed back up shaking my head.** _ “Nice to see that they're still having fun”  _ **I mumbled, frowning putting my cloak back over my head, I swung my legs back and forth before hearing a cry of pain. My ears twitched and I looked to the source of the sound, I saw the same kid being held up by his shirt by an emperor’s coven member. The other kids were held back by another as they were screaming apologies and for the person to stop, the other adult witches couldn’t do anything but stare at the sight in front of them. I grit my teeth and moved closer to them using the rooftops, despite what I said about not acting in the daylight I couldn’t just watch and stare at this any longer.**

**I balled my fist up and punched the cloaked witch in the face, they stumbled back while the kid was let go. The other ran towards me raising their spear, I moved to the side grabbing the handle of the spear. I gripped the pendant on their cloak and slammed our foreheads together, they stumbled back letting the spear go.** _ “Take your friends and leave, hurry”  _ **I told the kid who was just standing there, a female witch grabbed the children and ran leaving me to deal with the two coven guards. I looked at the spear and hummed, I saw the one I punched readying a spell for afar.**

**I activated my illusion glyph creating multiple copies of myself, each of us confused the one who was readying their spell. I got close and used the spear I was holding and jabbed the blade into their skull, I watched the spell circle dissipate as their arm dropped to their side. I yanked the spear out and glared at the other guard, they made a spell circle and all of a sudden a huge flare appeared in the sky. I growled and made my illusions disappear, I threw the spear nailing them to the wall behind them.**

**I hear various shouts before I run for the hills into the woods, I use my knowledge of the woods to my advantage and split them into smaller groups. I take this as an advantage and take them out in smaller groups, I reached the last group who seemingly looked like the smartest out of the bunch. I saw someone who looked like the leader commanding the others, I felt a shiver go down my spine hearing how familiar it was in a way. I dropped down, catching a few of them by surprise, my hand lights on fire and I immediately made a wall of fire around us.**

**I sigh and activated my ice glyph and connected the hand with my other and slammed them both down on the ground sending a slight shockwave, ice spikes began protruding from the ground hitting some of them while the others moved away or simply countered my spell. I barely got to dodge a beam being shot at me before looking at whoever did that, I saw a slightly bleeding emperor's coven member glaring at me through their mask. I smirked and clapped,** _ “impressive, you almost shot me”  _ **I laughed and rushed up to them delivering a punch to their gut.**

**They coughed up blood but remained where they stood, they pulled out a dagger and slammed it on my back. I howled in pain pushing them away from me, I reached behind me where the dagger was sticking out and gripped it tightly, yanking it off. I hissed in pain before noticing a pool of crimson red blood around me and underneath my shoes, I looked down at my chest and saw 2 holes. I looked up and saw 2 other emperor coven members looking proud of what they did, the one who got me with a dagger yelled at them to focus on defeating me before celebrating.**

**I watched the wounds slowly close before glaring at them, I felt bones snap, fur growing on my arms and claws slowly growing. I take deep breaths not wanting to out myself yet about who I really am, I ran to the smallest of the 3 and gripped their cloak. I threw them at a tree before launching myself at the 2 who looked smug, I activated my fire glyph and watched the blade get surrounded by flames. I slashed it at them and watched a wave of fire approach them, they jumped out of the way, their cloaks catching on fire.**

_ “Edric/Emira!!”  _ **The two yelled at each other, I paused registering what I just heard. I felt overwhelming anger consume me, I let out an angry roar and set my sights on the Blight Twins. I noticed the rest throwing spells at me, I had to take care of the extras before focusing on the three who managed to hurt me. I activated my ice glyph again and made icicles that floated around me, I raised my hand up and faced my palm upward before balling up my extended fist. The icicles flew in multiple directions and got rid of the other coven members,** _ “now the extras are gone tell me your names witches”  _ **I demanded, my arm returning to my side.**

_ “Edric Blight!”  _ **One spoke up taking his mask and hood off, the other punched his shoulder but let out a sigh.** _ “Emira Blight”  _ **She said doing the same, the youngest of the three stared at me for a moment before slowly following after the two.** _ “Amity Blight, who are you stranger? You are not welcomed here”  _ **She harshly stated, I huffed and crossed my arms.** _ “Just a stranger passing through the Isles Blights, someone with unfinished business here”  _ **I said before grinning, Fenris appeared behind them and knocked them out.**

_ “Not sorry for doing that,”  _ **Fenris said, opening his mouth ready to eat them. I raised my hand, making him stop and back off.** _ “No, if I know anything, it’s the shame they’ll feel that would be satisfying to see”  _ **I told him tossing an arm at him, he caught it and ate it.** _ “Let’s leave, we’re done here”  _ **I said taking a bite of another witches arm, Fenrir grunts and followed me as we walked away from the scene.**

* * *

-Amity Blight-

**I woke up and looked around the area, I noticed that the stranger was gone. I slammed my fist on the ground angry at myself for being so stupid, I looked at the bodies of my brother and sister and shook them. Once I wasn’t getting a response I drew a spell circle and aimed it at them, small bits of lightning shot out from the circle and shocked the both of them awake. They screamed in pain holding their shocked arm, they looked around and winced at the dead bodies around us.**

_ “We failed... “  _ **Edric spoke up already imagining mother’s disappointment in the three if us, Emira nodded shivering.** _ “Well… let’s get this over with, we got something out of this, the voice sounded feminin so that person is female”  _ **I spoke up walking out of the forest, I heard two sets of footsteps follow me.** _ “Oh yeah… but this witch has a friend who snuck up on us, if we couldn’t detect them and she was a distraction, clearly this will make things very hard for us”  _ **Emira spoke up, Edric nodded his head in agreement.**

_ “And we were a team of… 8? Witches against 1 witch, she wiped out all our teammates, thank Titan she decided to spare us”  _ **he shivered, I hummed not to sure if we should be thankful for being alive.** _ “She sounded extremely angry at us, especially me. Clearly this witch is motivated by her hate towards the Blight family, I wouldn’t even be surprised though”  _ **I told them, putting my hood and mask back on.**

**They did the same and walked towards the castle, we passed by some guards who flinched at the sight of dirt, blood and grime on our uniform. We stopped in front of the huge door and waited for it to open, Kikimora stood on the other side of the door looking poised and calm.** _ “Emperor Belos would like to see you three immediately”  _ **she said before turning her back to us and walking to the throne room, we followed her hearing numerous cries from the walls as witches who were locked up were thrown into cages awaiting their sentences.**

**The large double doors of the throne room were pushed open allowing us to enter, strangely Kikimora didn’t make a move to get in.** _ “Blights, please go ahead. I have other matters to attend to”  _ **Kikimora looked at us before walking away, we looked at each other and slowly entered the throne room. Belos sat there staff on hand and a palisman on the other, he stared at the palisman and cracked it. Magic leaked out of the cracks of the palisman, he put it over his head and slightly tipped the palisman down.**

**All the magic leaked out and fell into his eyeholes, an eerie glow accompanying after. He tossed the empty husk of what used to be a palisman away and focused his attention on us, he stood up making the three of us kneel down.** _ “I’ve heard of what has happened in the forest and to your comrades, now you three know why I called you here, yes?”  _ **Belos asked us, I looked up gathering my courage.** _ “Information on the mysterious witch sire”  _ **I replied, Belos hummed nodding his head.** _ “We have identified the witch to be female but nothing more, she had an accomplice who knocked us out”  _ **Edric said with a shaky voice, we looked at Belos who stood there.**

_ “Is this witch allied with the rebellion?”  _ **He calmly asked us, we looked at each other.** _ “No sire, she told us she was just a travelling witch who has no idea of the rebellion. It seems we have a hero in our midst, though she has told us of unfinished business here in Bonesborough”  _ **Emira answered, Belos hummed seemingly amused by this sudden revelation.** _ “Another speck in the plans of the Titan, first was that human 5 years ago then following after that fiasco was The Owl Lady’s formation of this rebellion”  _ **He sounded angry but looked calm on the outside,** _ “I want this witch petrified, she will ruin Titan’s plan for a better Isles”  _ **He told us.**

_ “Yes Emperor Belos”  _ **We replied, Belos nodded his head and walked back to his throne.** _ “You three are dismissed, spend the day doing your duties, the Titan is pleased with this result”  _ **Belos told us, we left the throne room. Once the large doors closed behind us we let out a breath of relief, but immediately straightened up hearing heels clicking against the marble floor.** _ “Children, I see the Emperor finished his little talk with the three of you. How did it go?”  _ **Mother asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, Emira spoke up not wanting to make her wait any longer.**

_ “We’ve found the witch creating problems and hunted her down, we’ve gotten information out of her before an accomplice of her’s knocked us out and left us to the creatures of the forest”  _ **Emira said clenching her fist, mother tilted her head to the side.** _ “Knocked out? The Blight siblings, by someone they didn’t foresee? Disappointing”  _ **she spoke changing her tone, I mentally braced myself for what’s to come.** _ “You three, are lucky that the Emperor was pleased by your measly report. Coming in here looking like an abomination, already terrible, you present yourself to the emperor neat and clean. Had you not received anything out of that encounter, you would be a stain in the Blight family history for ages”  _ **She said glaring at us,** _ “be happy that your father and I haven’t put you up for adoption or better yet killed earlier in life”  _ **she finished off before pushing past us and to her office.**

_ “Very charming words mother”  _ **Edric mumbled once mother was out of earshot, Emira elbowed him on the stomach making him hiss in pain.** _ “Edric! She may not hear you, but there’s ears everywhere”  _ **she reminded him, Edric groaned nodding his head.** _ “Right”  _ **he managed to say, I walked past him and towards the showers.** _ “Now you two, we need to shower and change. Clearly leaving the castle looking like this will irk mother”  _ **I told them, I sigh and looked down at the floor thinking back to the mysterious witch.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!!  
> now that this chapter is out, I must focus on writing a chapter for the hitmanAU.
> 
> Have a great day/night dudes and dudettes.


	11. Announcement: New Book

Wassup my doods, my awesome reads, my uh… online friends who I haven’t spoken with.

Ehem- I have an announcement to make!! As you can see from the title I have come up with a book idea/AU I wanna publish as soon as I get a chapter out and suffer the strain of three unfinished fanfics.

SO- Imma explain this in the quickest way possible, so this fanfic is sort of like an apocalypse AU. BUT instead of having Luz and Amity together, ALIVE. I happily decided on KILLING Luz Noceda, and turning her into a zombie. Now I don’t wanna spoil what happened next but yea, Zombified!Luz AU, bet ya didn’t see that COMING- BA BOOM!!

Anyways I’m still, slowly but steadily doin chapters. I LOVE lumity as you can clearly see, now how I got this idea was funny. Cause I was supposed to do my quiz in genyo, my brain basically kicked the door open, kicked me in the- and said “HEY, LOOK AT THIS IDEA- I THINK IT’S FUCKING AMAZING DO IT!!” and repeatedly kicked my sides till I gave up, asked an adult/friend of mine to help me further my need to make this a reality and wrote up a short- waz gonna happen at first note.

So now we’re here, and your bro Fen got himself a wattpad account under Fenrir_Fox so that’s new. If you haven’t already seen me around yt I also actively comment on lumity videos I come across, I also got a twitter I do not use and insta. My very smart friends put two and two together and realized all my socials had the same name. Creative I know, side tracking to whatever the fuck I was talking about: NEW BOOK. YAY. *INSERT CONFETTI AND CAKE*

Hope you dudes have a wonderful day/night.

Come at me in the discord server I have: [ https://discord.gg/Umgq45x293 ](https://discord.gg/Umgq45x293) and idk talk or some stuff.


End file.
